Dulces Recuerdos
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren recuerda como conoció a ese niño con la piel color de la luna, y cómo cambió por completo su vida para siempre. Porque todos tenemos escondidos en el corazón... dulces recuerdos... Ereri/Riren/Love/Sad/Angs/OoC/AU/Para llorar y sonreír -Dedicado a Patatapandicornio y Charly Land - Three Shot
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Weno, esto se viene un poco sad, pero es un two shot, así que mantengan sus ánimos. Mañana empiezo con las actualizaciones y finales pendientes. tengo mucho escrito pero nada concluído, estoy corrigiendo e intentando que todo esté lo más pulido posible.

Bien, esta es una historia que quería escribir hace mucho pero no encontraba las palabras, entonces ellas me encontraron a mí y no tuve más opción que dejarlo nacer, espero les guste y lo disfruten. Si es así, agradecería mucho que me dejaran un bonito review o comentario de lo que sintieron. Besitos mis amores.

ESTE TWO SHOT ESTÁ DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA _**PATATAPANDICORNIO**_ , COMO REGALO RECONTRA ARCHI SUPER ATRASADO DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS (TARDE PERO SEGURO CHIQUITA).

Y PARA MI AMOROSA DIOSA DEL OLIMPO PERSONAL: AMADA ESPOSA MIA _**CHARLY LAND**_ , ESPERO TE GUSTE BELLEZA.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime... que debe estar afilando los cuchillos porque ya llevamos demasiados capítulos sin que nadie muera y eso ya me asusta.

 **Advertencias:** Angs en cantidades insalubres, mucha tristeza y feels muy profundos, así que ya saben...

.

.

 _ **"Me quedé con las ganas de que fuéramos**_

 _ **la mejor historia de amor".**_

 _ **Danns Vega**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me preparo un café y me siento a escribir. Siento que he postergado esto durante demasiado… demasiado tiempo. Las pequeñas gotas de la llovizna se pegan a los vidrios, y es imposible salir de los recuerdos, es como si me atravesaran como flechas, como cordeles invisibles que me apretaran hasta el límite de hacerme difícil respirar.

Lo he postergado, porque no quería volver a revivirlo, pero si no lo exorcizo de adentro mío, estos fantasmas seguirán atormentándome sin descanso.

—0—

 _Fue un 15 de septiembre, el sol tibio se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, y yo… estaba hipnotizado por la majestuosidad de las olas, el viento salado que besaba mi rostro… la arena suave y ligeramente fría raspando mis pies…_

 _Podría haber ido al otro día, pero lo cierto es que no quería quedarme en casa, quería escapar, no me gustaba ese lugar, mejor dicho no me gustaba haber dejado mi vida atrás. Mis amigos más queridos, mi escuela, los lugares que yo prefería para ir a jugar, la plaza, Tommy, el perro lanudo de mi vecino… no, ahora es mi ex vecino…_

 _Mis padres se separaron, y tuve que irme con mi madre. Aunque quería quedarme con papá… sé que ella me necesitaba más, mamá es frágil y está inestable, me necesita aquí…_

 _Podría haber ido al día siguiente, pero quería explorar un poco, me dolía estar en esa casa… porque no la sentía como mía, era como una pieza dentro de un rompecabezas al que no pertenecía. Supongo que necesitaba tiempo._

 _En ese nuevo lugar, donde todo olía a nuevo, a extraño, encontré algo muy valioso… Cuando giré mi cabeza lo vi por primera vez. Estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, me pregunté qué tan absorto podía estar en mis pensamientos que no lo escuché acercarse. Un niño de mi estatura, algo pálido… no estoy muy seguro del porqué, pero en ese momento pensé… que tenía la piel como el color de la luna, y sus ojos grises eran como dos monedas de plata… Me acerqué por inercia, como si algo invisible me estuviera llamando, me empujaba sin poder resistirme, y cuanto más cerca estaba de ese extraño chico, más aliviado me sentía. Pero no fue hasta que el giró su rostro hasta mí, cuando caí en cuenta que… mis ojos jamás dejarían de seguirlo._

 _—Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –le sonreí francamente-. Soy Eren –y le extendí mi mano, él solo la miró con desdén pero no hizo nada por tomarla-. Ah… soy nuevo, me mudé a la casa de la colina azul… no sé por qué le dicen así pero… ¿la conoces?_

 _La brisa marina meció suavemente su negro cabello y él tenía una expresión tan triste en su rostro que nunca se borró de mi memoria, y aunque podía decir que las circunstancias me habían hecho madurar de golpe en muchos sentidos, con mi pobre mente de niño de diez años no pude entender esa tristeza tan insondable. Grande como ese mar que acaba de ver por primera vez._

 _Simplemente asintió con un poco de timidez y luego dirigió sus preciosos ojos hacia mis muñecas. Yo coleccionaba pulseras en ese tiempo, tenía cuatro de diferentes colores y entramados._

 _— ¿Te gustan? –le pregunté entusiasmado de ver que tenía algo de interés en mí. Asintió muy suave y yo de inmediato me desprendí la roja, la más bonita, y se la extendí-. Toma, para ti._

 _Le llevó muchos segundos, pero al fin levantó la mano y la aceptó, no estoy muy seguro si sonrió, pero si lo hizo, mucho no me di cuenta. Él no era muy expresivo, pero en cierta forma era como que podía percibir sus estados de ánimo y cambios de humor aunque su rostro siguiera igual. Como si una voz interna me susurrara lo que él sentía por dentro._

 _— ¿Te ayudo a colocártela? –le sugerí y él extendió su fina muñeca de porcelana hacia mí._

 _Frío. Fue la primera sensación que tuve cuando toqué su piel, el viento también se ponía más y más helado._

 _— ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre? –inquirí mientras mis ojos se pasaban del nudo que trataba de hacer para atarle la pulsera a su rostro de luna pálida._

 _—Levi –su voz era muy grave, como si perteneciera a un cuerpo mucho más grande, mucho más fuerte y desarrollado._

 _— ¿Vives por aquí cerca?_

 _—Detrás de tu casa, en la misma cuadra –respondió con esa voz cavernosa. También pensé que tenía dotes para ser locutor, que bonita voz, como el ronroneo de un gato._

 _— ¡Qué bien! –Dije muy contento, por algún motivo me dio mucha alegría saber que vivía cerca-. Levi, seamos amigos, ¿quieres?_

 _El chico de ojos de monedas se rio espontáneamente de mi pedido, fue una sonrisa breve, como de burla, y luego volvió a su apatía habitual._

 _— ¿Siempre le preguntas a cualquier desconocido para que sea tu amigo?_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿No se puede?_

 _—No lo sé, no te conozco._

 _—Bueno, nos conozcamos. Soy Eren, tengo 10 años, y vengo del sur. Mi papá es médico y mi mamá vende casas. O bueno, eso hace ahora. Se separaron, por eso nos vinimos a vivir aquí. Yo nunca había visto el mar antes. Bueno, una vez, cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones al… al… ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Caripe, o algo así._

 _—Caribe._

 _— ¡Eso! Pero el agua era clarita, clarita, y podías ver los peces. El agua era tibia, aquí es muy fría. Pero me gusta igual. ¿Te gusta el mar?_

 _—Amo el mar… -ambos miramos hacia las olas, y las gaviotas chillaron a lo lejos. Levi hablaba poco, pero lo poco que decía para mi estaba lleno de misterios. Sonaba como un sabio, como esas personas que han vivido mucho y que lo saben todo, al menos esa fue mi impresión._

 _—Oye, ¿es lindo vivir aquí?_

 _Levi no contestó y su mirada se ensombreció mucho más._

 _—Debo irme, se me hace tarde. Gracias por la pulsera, Eren._

 _Se fue corriendo y yo quise ir detrás de él, pero no tenía razones valederas para hacerlo. Así que me quedé de pie viendo como su figura se perdía en el horizonte. Tenía una remera celeste algo holgada y un ceñido pantalón negro. No sé por qué recuerdo esos detalles con tanta fuerza. No lo sé. Todo comenzó a obscurecerse muy rápido y decidí volver también._

 _Mamá esa noche hizo macarrones con queso. No tenía mucho apetito, pero me terminé el plato y le sonreí como si todo estuviera bien. Como si no me doliera que la silla de papá estuviera vacía, como lo estaría de ahora en adelante. Como si no me doliera nada de nada._

 _La nueva escuela era muy parecida a la que yo iba, no había mucha diferencia en realidad. Había muchos chicos ruidosos, eso sí. Busqué a Levi pero no lo encontré. Me dediqué entonces a hacer buenas migas con los de mi clase. La mayoría me hicieron muchas preguntas, sobre cómo era la ciudad de dónde venía y esas cosas. Fueron amables, no tengo quejas al respecto. Parecía que les había caído bien._

 _La casa donde vivíamos ahora era demasiado grande para mi gusto. Mi mamá y yo podíamos perdernos fácilmente en ella. Nunca entendí la necesidad de vivir en una propiedad tan enorme. Cuando recordé que Levi había dicho que vivía en la misma cuadra, ya habían pasado como tres días desde nuestro encuentro en la playa. Me escabullí al patio, mamá no regresaría hasta la noche y yo me aburría a morir, solo, dentro de ese lugar con tantas habitaciones._

 _El patio me gustaba, había un columpio de metal con tres asientos, y un tobogán más al fondo, estaban algo viejos pero servían. Algunos arbustos y una cerca de madera. Coloqué una piedra grande contra la cerca y me trepé para ver del otro lado. No era muy bonito. Parecía un lugar viejo y descuidado, lleno de cachivaches arrumbados, partes de autos viejos, muebles viejos rotos, y que se yo cuanta porquería. Extrañamente nada crecía de ese lado, la tierra estaba seca y algo suelta. Más lejos se veía una casa mucho más pequeña que la nuestra, también descuidada, la pintura saltada en algunas partes, algunos vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y cubiertos con cartón por dentro, y escuché unos fuertes gritos. Mi corazón se sobresaltó, me recordó muy vívidamente a cuando mamá y papá empezaron a discutir hace un par de años atrás. Al principio eran sólo gritos, luego todo se volvió peor._

 _Vi salir a un tipo algo alto y delgado, que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, parecía borracho, o algo por el estilo. Caminó erráticamente y al fin se bajó la bragueta del pantalón a un costado y orinó. Un perro doberman, un poco viejo, salió por detrás de él, y al verme se me vino encima. Resbalé de la piedra y caí sentado en mis cuartos traseros, mientras escuchaba al animal ladrar y ladrar desde el otro lado como si estuviera rabioso. Realmente me asusté. Decidí volver a la casa y permanecer allí hasta que mamá volviera._

 _Dos semanas pasaron, dos aburridas semanas. Un sábado que como nunca había despertado temprano, me quedé mirando la lluvia por la ventana. No lo sé, me gusta ver las gotas caer, a veces me entretenía contando las gotitas que golpeaban mi ventana._

 _Mamá se había ido al trabajo, luego se iría al super y volvería por la tarde con seguridad, me había dejado el almuerzo preparado. Escuché ruidos en el patio y me sobresalté. Bajé, me calcé las zapatillas y salí, el viento frío me hizo retroceder, ponerme un buzo y volver a salir de nuevo. Bajé las cuatro escalas de la puerta de la cocina que daba a una galería pequeña y luego tres escalas más para hacerme con el patio. Seguí mis instintos hasta el cobertizo que había a un costado. Una casucha arrumbada llena de herramientas para la jardinería que nadie usó en años. La puerta de chapa se golpeaba contra la madera por el viento y la lluvia. Me estaba mojando el cabello, pero definitivamente algo había entrado allí. ¿Tal vez un gato? ¿Un perro? Me detuve unos segundos, sólo esperaba que no fuera ese horrible perro doberman de los vecinos._

 _Caminé con cautela y detuve la puerta con mi mano, luego ingresé mi cabeza. Estaba algo obscuro y sendas goteras se desperdigaban por todo el lugar que estaba lleno de goteras. Y entonces lo encontré, en cuclillas, hecho una bolita, tiritando en una esquina. No lo reconocí enseguida, hasta que levantó tímidamente su cabeza para mirarme con sus ojos llenos de miedo._

 _— ¿Levi?_

 _— ¿Eren?_

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí? –me acerqué despacio, no quería asustarlo más, estaba empapado por la lluvia y sus labios un poco azules por el frío._

 _— ¿Te molesta si…? ¿Sí me quedo un rato? No tocaré nada, lo juro._

 _—Vas a morir de frío aquí, ¿por qué no entras a mi casa?_

 _—No, gracias, voy a mojar todo._

 _—No importa, tengo un trapeador, luego secamos. Oye, puedo prestarte ropa, te vas a enfermar si te quedas con eso._

 _—Tu mamá va a enojarse._

 _—No, no, para nada, ella es muy amistosa, hace rato me está diciendo que invite a mis amigos a venir así no estoy tan solo. Es que ella trabaja muchas horas en el día, ¿sabes? Ahora no está, vamos._

 _Tomé su helada y mojada mano y tiré de ella, le sonreí como si con esa sola mueca pudiera transmitirle toda mi confianza. Con algo de timidez dejó que lo guiara. Ya una vez en la cocina le pedí que se sacara la ropa y me fui al lavadero a buscar ropa seca y limpia._

 _Cuando volví Levi estaba en ropa interior, recuerdo perfectamente que algo se removió en mi estómago, no podía saber en ese momento, al menos no conscientemente, de qué se trataba. Luego del deslumbramiento que tuve al principio, reparé en que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de morados, algunos más leves, otros más marcados. Incluso tenía un corte en el labio y una marca debajo de la quijada. No le di mucha importancia en ese momento. Le alcancé la ropa limpia y me llevé la suya para ponerla a lavar. Ya había aprendido a manejar el lavarropas para entonces._

 _— ¿Ya desayunaste? Porque voy a comer cereales. Tengo chocolatada y pan, y té, y… y… ¡tostadas con manteca! ¿Qué quieres?_

 _—Na-nada, está bien._

 _—Vamos, acompáñame, no me gusta comer solo, ¿o ya desayunaste? –Negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada-. Bueno, será chocolatada entonces, ¿te gusta fría o caliente?_

 _—Tibia._

 _— ¿Te gusta el pan dulce o las galletas de chocolate?_

 _—Ga-galletas._

 _Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina que oficiaba de desayunador y yo estaba tan contento de volver a verlo que hablaba sin parar, de cualquier cosa. Recuerdo que hablé de mi ciudad de origen, de la escuela nueva, de los dibujos animados, de las noticias que había escuchado el día anterior en la tele, hasta de cucarachas… Sí, no sé cómo llegué hasta esos insectos, pero Levi me prestaba toda su atención. Luego me percaté que seguía usando la pulsera roja y por algún motivo eso me hizo increíblemente feliz._

 _—Hablas mucho –dijo con esa voz de trueno suya. Ahora me parecía como un trueno resonando en el cielo. La lluvia se incrementó._

 _—Me gusta hablar… ¿te molesta? –dije algo avergonzado, mamá también me decía que tenía una boca demasiado grande._

 _—No, al contrario. Eres interesante._

 _Sonreí como bobo, en ese momento esa frase era algo nuevo para mí, para Levi yo era interesante. Luego de lavar los trastos nos fuimos a mi habitación._

 _Levi miraba todo con asombro, como si estuviera en un zoológico. Mis libros, mis juguetes, hasta mis zapatos y dibujos. Me gustaba mucho dibujar, podía pasarme horas y horas dibujando. Dibujaba dinosaurios en su mayoría, robots, caballos y gatos. Mamá no me dejaba tener mascotas, así que yo tenía un gato que se llamaba Florencio. Era naranja con rayas amarillas y tenía ojos verdes. Lo dibujaba y dejaba siempre a la vista._

 _—Ese es Florencio –dijo contento cuando Levi tomó mi dibujo-, es mi gato. Bueno, es mi gato de mentiras, pero mi gato al fin._

 _—Mmm, es muy bonito, pero tal vez se siente algo solo, deberías dibujarle un amigo._

 _— ¿Tú crees?_

 _—Sí, lo creo._

 _—Está bien._

 _Así fue como nació Carmelo, era un gato negro, de ojos azules, algo escuálido, flaco y con la cola desgarbada, de bigotes largos y gruesos. Levi me dijo como lo quería. Así que ahora tenía dos gatos. Se los dibujé en una hoja para Levi, así él también podía tenerlos en su casa. Me contó que vivía con su madre y su tío, y que el perro malo ése no era tan malo. Que se llamaba Roko y que ya estaba algo viejo y ciego, pero que era muy buena compañía._

 _También me contó que no iba a la escuela, su mamá le enseñaba todo, él sólo iba y rendía cada tres meses lo que pedía el estatuto escolar y ya. Que su tío decía que era mejor que estuviera en la casa. Leví siempre parecía cansado, lo noté por sus ojos algo rojos y las ojeras debajo de ellos._

 _— ¿Tienes sueño? –le pregunté al ver que pestañeaba muy lento-. Duerme si quieres, puedes dormir en mi cama, es grande. No me molesta._

 _—Bueno… tal vez un poco._

 _Apenas cayó en mi cama, suspiró pesado y se durmió._

 _—Ey, te vas a resfriar. ¿Por qué no te tapas? –me acerqué y puse una manta sobre él. Me quedé mirándolo un largo rato. Sus largas pestañas negras, su piel golpeada. Me había olvidado de preguntarle sobre eso. Me acerqué un poco más. Levi olía a jabón, a jabón blanco de ropa. Creo que hasta el día de hoy no puedo oler el jabón y no recordarlo, es algo que me conecta y me lleva directamente a todos estos dulces momentos._

 _Levi tenía doce años, pero la mirada de un anciano. Hablaba despacio y poco, sólo lo justo. No sonreía mucho, parecía estar triste casi todo el tiempo. Y yo quería saber todo sobre él, desde qué comía, cuál era su color favorito, qué cosas le gustaban y porqué siempre aparecía con nuevos moretones y marcas. Pero nunca quiso contarme sobre eso. Me miró muy serio una vez y me dijo:_

 _—No vuelvas a preguntar sobre eso, nunca te lo diré._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque no, ya, no seas molesto, Eren. Son mis problemas._

 _—Pero los amigos comparten sus problemas, no le diré a nadie, soy bueno guardando secretos._

 _—Vuelve a preguntarme y nunca más volveré a tu casa._

 _Me sentí muy triste ese día. Había un candado en Levi, uno muy grande que él no quería abrir para mí. Yo quería saber todo, quería ser su mejor amigo, quería… no sabía lo que quería, sólo quería ser importante para él, como él lo era para mí._

 _A veces cruzaba la cerca, Levi hizo que me hiciera amigo de Roko. Nunca dejó que me acercara a su casa, y fue en contadas ocasiones. Me llevaba por detrás de los cachivaches y allí jugábamos a la pelota, o a veces nos quedábamos en los columpios de mi jardín. Cuando Levi se mecía allí, cerraba sus ojos grises y tristes… y sonreía. Por eso fue que le regalé el columpio. Le dije que podía usarlo cuando gustara, que era de él completamente. Y la mitad de mi cama, eso también._

 _Se lo presenté a mamá, quien estuvo muy feliz de que empezar a hacer amigos de nuevo._

 _— ¿Eren?_

 _— ¿Mmm?_

 _— ¿No notaste nada raro en tu amigo?_

 _— ¿Raro? ¿Raro como qué? –dije con la boca llena de alfajor._

 _—Te dije que no comieras porquerías antes de la cena, Eren, uf. Como sea, ese chico siempre parece estar golpeado, ¿no estará en malas compañías, no?_

 _—Mamá, Levi ni siquiera va a la escuela, le enseñan en su casa._

 _—Mmm… hay algo que… no sé. Sabes que nunca me meto con tus amistades, hijo, pero… no lo invites tan seguido ¿quieres?_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?_

 _—Parece tener una familia problemática, no quisiera que te involucrara en algo. Me da un poco de miedo, es tan callado, tiene una mirada… aterradora._

 _Miré a mi mamá como si le hubieran crecido colmillos de repente._

 _—Levi no es malo, él solamente es algo tímido._

 _—Hazme caso, Eren, no discutas conmigo, sé que tengo razón en lo que te digo._

 _Me enojé mucho con ella esa noche. Mamá tenía miedo de todo. Yo no. Yo era valiente como mi papá, o eso creía. Me las arreglé para estar con Levi mientras mamá no estuviera en casa. Cuando se acercaba la hora en que ella llegaba siempre inventaba algo para hacer y Levi se iba._

 _Pasábamos muchas horas juntos, la mayoría jugando, a las cartas, con video juegos, o leyendo cómics. Discutíamos seguido porque el admiraba al capitán América y yo a Batman, recuerdo que nos enfrascábamos en largas discusiones en las que nos encarnizábamos dando argumentos y defendiendo a nuestros ídolos. Pero luego de pelear siempre alguno cedía. Y ya pronto olvidábamos nuestras diferencias merendando o yendo al columpio._

 _Cuando cumplí doce traje nuevos amigos a casa, Petra y Oluo. Ellos eran muy inteligentes y me ayudaban mucho en las materias que me costaban. Se llevaron bien con Levi enseguida. Todo marchaba bien hasta que me di cuenta que Levi solía sonreírle demasiado a Petra. Estaban sentados en mi cama mirando una revista, y Levi sonrió. Sonrió de una manera espléndida, fue como si el arcoíris hubiera entrado por mi ventana. Y aunque había reído incluso a carcajadas conmigo… fue como si me hubieran pinchado por dentro del pecho. Recuerdo que me incomodó mucho. Quería que se fueran, que se fueran de mi casa todos. Terminé de escuchar las explicaciones de Oluo e inventé algo de que tenía que ir a comprar cosas para la cena que mamá me había encargado o algo así._

 _Al otro día Petra me preguntó por Levi._

 _—Tu amigo es tan lindo –me dijo con los ojos llenos de brillo. En ese momento sentí como si me llenaran la boca con limones, era feo. Molesto._

 _—Ah, sí._

 _— ¿Tiene novia?_

 _— ¿Eh? No lo sé, nunca me dijo._

 _— ¿Puedes preguntarle?_

 _— ¿Para qué?_

 _— ¡Vamos, Eren! Sólo quiero saber._

 _Le pregunté, no porque Petra me lo hubiera pedido, tenía curiosidad. Después de todo Levi tenía 14, aunque no lo parecía, pero los tenía. Me dijo que no, no por ahora. "No por ahora", esas palabras resonaron muy fuerte en mi cabeza. No quería que Levi tuviera novia. No me explicaba el porqué, tal vez porque tendríamos menos tiempo para estar juntos y jugar._

 _Luego de eso Petra se venía cada vez que podía, me costaba inventar excusas para evitarlo, y lamentablemente como siempre arrastraba a Oluo que poco podía hacer. Pero me daba cuenta que se ponía perfume, aretes y siempre buscaba estar sentada al lado de Levi. Mi Levi, MI amigo, mío._

 _Ahora recuerdo esas imágenes y me rio con tristeza. Era aún demasiado joven para entender en verdad lo que me estaba pasando. Hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, de verdad._

 _—Petra es una niña muy agradable –dijo una vez mi amigo, y ese dolor punzante volvió a mi pecho._

 _— ¿Realmente lo crees?_

 _—Sí. Es divertida._

 _— ¿Más que yo?_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—Petra no piensa lo mismo de ti –desvié la mirada, nunca podía decir mentiras mirando a los ojos, era algo que siempre me delataba-, ella cree que eres… extraño… extraño y que hueles feo._

 _— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no huelo feo!_

 _—Lo sé, pero eso es lo que ella dijo._

 _Levi se quedó muy serio y yo me sentí mal por mentirle, pero en verdad no quería que estuviera cerca de Petra. La siguiente vez que ella vino, Levi la ignoró bastante y la trató de una manera muy fría. Ella lloró al otro día y yo me sentí peor. Era una travesura, pero no quería herirlos de esa manera. Así que después de pensarlo mucho decidí confesarme con Levi._

 _—Levi… tú… ¿me perdonarías?_

 _— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –dijo hojeando una revista que tenía en las manos._

 _—Bueno… yo… te mentí, sobre Petra… -bajé mi cabeza y él se acercó-. Ella no dijo esas cosas sobre ti, en verdad creo que… no sé, creo que le gustas…_

 _— ¿Por qué me mentiste entonces?_

 _—No lo sé… lo siento…_

 _Levi me miró con tristeza y suspiró. No me dijo nada y se fue. No volví a verlo en más de un mes. Fue un mes muy triste para mí. Solía llegar del colegio y hacerme una bolita y llorar. Incluso papá vino a verme. Dijo que tenía que portarme bien y ser fuerte, que los hombres buenos no se entregaban a la desesperación, que luchaban por lo que querían. Y yo decidí hacerle caso._

 _Esa tarde de Enero, con el verano enredado en mis piernas flacas, medio filete de carne en una bolsa de plástico y toda la convicción de la que era posible, me aventuré a la casa de Levi. Rocko ladró tres veces hasta que me olfateó un poco, terminé de convencerlo con el filete. Me acerqué sigiloso a la hora en que las chicharras siguen cantando y el sol de la tarde está fuerte. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo que mis tripas se revolvían, mi corazón latía tan apresurado y loco, un leve sudor me cubría la frente. Con la punta de las zapatillas rojas de tela cubiertas de polvo, asomé mi cara llena de dudas por la rendija de una ventana._

 _Sucio… un piso lleno de huellas de barro y botellas de licor vacías. Un hombre que parecía más una sombra de ira y rencores. Una mujer a medias, llena de temores. Pero Levi no estaba allí. Sentí miedo, era una casa aterradora. Con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, trepé por un entramado hecho con una dura enredadera, la planta parecía estar devorando esa pared de la casa que se caía a pedazos. Nunca sentí que mis manos se lastimaban, porque toda mi cabeza, mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban puestos en una sola persona._

 _Recuerdo la ventana abierta a medias, y esa raída cortina traslúcida, ondeando una esquina hacia afuera, atrapada por las brisas calientes, como si quisieran rescatarla, sacarla de su captura. Olor a remedios, a alcohol que pica la garganta. Mis ojos curiosos se metieron por la rendija y entonces lo encontré, acurrucado en una pequeña cama, las manos llenas de vendas y la cara con golpes, más notables que los normales. Me quedé absorto, sin fuerzas para moverme, completamente inmóvil. Quería sacarlo de ahí y llevármelo lejos, quería que su piel no volviera a ponerse morada, nunca, nunca…_

 _La puerta del cuarto se abrió y yo me pegué como una lapa a la pared, con miedo. Escuché unos gritos, y algo romperse, pero no tan fuerte como se me había roto el corazón. Huí, corrí y trepé la cerca, no sé cuántas veces me caí, hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde lloré tan fuerte y de una forma tan dolorosa, porque por primera vez entendí que a veces el dolor de otros puede ser peor que el de uno mismo._

 _Volví al otro día, a esa hora de silencio y calor. Dejé un dibujo de Florencio y Carmelo con sus colas enredadas y sonrientes. Y esperé mirando por mi ventana, tres días enteros. Levi volvió. Estaba muy delgado y ojeroso, me dije que así debían verse las personas que volvían de la guerra. Le di una bolsa llena de dulces que había comprado con parte de mis ahorros. Aún lo recuerdo. A Levi le gustaban los chicles de fruta, cuando hablaba parecía que frutillas invisibles le salían de la boca. Paletas de manzana verde… malvaviscos de colores… y caramelos duros de limón. Se acostó en mi cama abrazando la bolsa y yo lo abracé a él. Nunca sentí tanta paz, ni tanta calma. Su respiración pausada y tibia contra mi pecho, sus mejillas de algodón y su cabello azabache y lustroso, su olor a jabón blanco… Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero al final ninguna palabra pudo salir. Solo me quedé así, abrazándolo, muy quieto y suave..._

 _Aún puedo sentir el ruido de sus pasos hundiéndose en la arena, los granos que el viento me metía en la boca abierta y llena de risas. Corrimos bordeando la costa… innumerables veces… pisando y salpicando la espuma que las olas escupían en la orilla, como un vómito salado desde lo más profundo del océano. En esos momentos Levi era libre, era un alma errante, un pájaro de alas rotas aferrándose a mi vuelo…_

—0—

Me termino el último resto de whisky, mientras tengo los ojos empañados y lagañosos. Y sólo Dios sabe que daría la mitad de mi vida si tan sólo pudiera volver a esos días.

—0—

 _Faltaban un par de días para que cumpliera mis quince, fue el día que encontré a Levi en el cobertizo otra vez. Cuando era demasiado solía refugiarse ahí. Yo siempre lo encontraba y lo arrastraba a mi pieza. Pero por algún motivo esta vez era diferente. No quiso moverse por mucho que le hablé. Cuando al fin levantó la cabeza contuve un grito. De su boca se desprendía un reguero rojo, su labio partido al igual que una ceja, el pómulo inflamado como una pelota._

 _—Lo mataré –le dije con los ojos ardiendo, Levi me miró sorprendido-, iré y le romperé todos los huesos, los macharé tanto que se harán ceniza antes de llegar al cementerio._

 _Levi sonrió y acarició mi cabeza._

 _—No, Eren, no harás nada de eso, está bien… no debes ponerte así, ya sanaré._

 _— ¡No es justo! ¡No lo es! –mis ojos se desbordaron e irónicamente fue él quien me consoló._

 _Mi lengua tibia limpió sobre la herida de su ceja y Levi se estremeció._

 _— ¿Qué haces?_

 _—Te limpio… como… como Florencio haría con Carmelo… ¿te molesta? Va a dolerte menos…_

 _—No, no me molesta._

 _No podría describir el sabor de la sangre de Levi más que con una palabra: dolor. En ese cobertizo olvidado, lleno de goteras y sombras, limpié su rostro con la mayor dulzura de la que era capaz. Levi se aferró a mí, suspirando muy profundo una y otra vez. Y entonces el candado cayó finalmente…_

 _Con una voz quebrada y débil, una que jamás le había escuchado, me susurró los horrores de esa casa. Mientras mis ojos derramaban sendas lágrimas silenciosas, Levi me hizo conocer una realidad tan terrible, que sus palabras quedaron resonando en mí por siempre. El Eren que yo era, el que estaba lleno de inocencia e ingenuidad… nunca más volvió a salir de ese cobertizo…_

 ** _"Yo te prometo que te llevaré conmigo… que nunca te abandonaré… que serás para mí, mi más grande tesoro… llenaré tanto tus ojos de dulces recuerdos que taparan por completo esas horribles cicatrices… yo te prometo que te sostendré en mis brazos cuando tus alas no puedan volar… que seré tu voz cuando tu garganta esté quebrada y rota… yo… seré tu nuevo mundo…"_**

 _Por la noche, luego de haber soplado esas quince velas de un enorme pastel color celeste, me escabullí con Levi a ese lugar apartado, ese refugio en su patio, entre los muebles rotos y los alambres corroídos por el herrumbre. Sacó una petaca de café coñac y me sonrió cómplice._

 _— ¿Alguna vez has bebido?_

 _—No… ¿y tú? –el sólo se rió por la nariz, de esa manera altiva y burlona que tenía._

 _— ¿Te animas? –asentí decidido. Levi abrió la botella. Aún recuerdo como la luz de la luna llena se derramaba por su perfil cuando apoyó sus rosados labios en el pico y empinó la botella. Llenó su boca un poco, y luego tomándome de la mandíbula me besó._

 _Hay momentos de nuestra vida que deberían congelarse, que deberían darnos la satisfacción de revivirlos no sólo mediante escurridizas memorias. Ese habría sido uno de esos momentos._

 _Mi primer beso supo a alcohol, a prohibido, a adrenalina y oscuridad. El licor se deslizó tibio a mi boca y lo recibí con gusto, con el pecho cargado de emociones. Ningún regalo ese día pudo opacar el momento que viví junto a él. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, Levi se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada y me alcanzó la botella._

 _Bebimos en silencio, con nuestros hombros apoyados uno en el otro. Las cigarras estaban muriendo, junto con el verano. Nos fuimos a la playa luego de que el licor se terminara. No era suficiente para ponernos borrachos, pero me sentía estúpidamente alegre, y no nos importó el viento helado de la noche, ni que las caracolas se nos incrustaban en las plantas de los pies. Nos sentamos en la fría arena y con la excusa de darnos calor lo abracé por los hombros. Levi siempre renegaba de que estaba demasiado alto, en verdad no supe cuando empecé a pasarlo por escasos diez centímetros. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él y no dejara de correr para mí._

 _Apoyado en mi pecho buscamos estrellas fugaces en el firmamento para rogar por nuestros deseos. Yo sólo tenía uno, estar a su lado por siempre. Entonces mi frágil mente entendió… lo que el amor significaba… el amor significaba… Levi…_

 _Cuando el sol apareció por el firmamento, estábamos tiritando, con nuestras manos entrelazadas._

 _—El sol me recuerda a tus ojos… -dijo él con ronca voz-. No es por su color… pero es… un tipo de sensación…_

 _—La luna me recuerda a tu piel –le confesé-, creo que si la luna y el cielo tuvieran un hijo, sería como tú…_

 _—Eres todo un poeta, Jaeger…_

 _—Tal vez porque eres mi musa…_

 _Levi se rio, pero no de esa forma burlona, sino de una calma, nostálgica forma._

 _Nos fuimos a dormir a mi cama, ambos habíamos tomado demasiado frío. Era mi cumpleaños y supongo que por ello mi madre no me regañó por la larga ausencia de esa noche._

 _Desperté y los rayos del sol refulgían. Miré el rostro pacífico de Levi a mi lado, y lo acaricié. Como la luna, su piel reflejaba esa cálida luz del día. Sus ojos grises y serenos, grandes como dos monedas de plata se abrieron y me miraron por largos minutos. Ni con un millón de palabras podría explicar la belleza de ese momento. Levi se incorporó y lentamente se acercó a mí. Me besó por segunda vez, muy suave, como bailar un vals, como un pañuelo de seda que se desliza por un mármol. Cerré los ojos y abrí mi boca, mientras mis brazos lo capturaban._

 _Tenía sed de él, y bebí a mi gusto por incontables minutos, sin apuro, pero sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo se ponía blando y torpe. Su cabello picándome la frente, su lengua enredada a la mía, y una felicidad tan grande y profunda, que no podría repetirla jamás._

 _La puerta se abrió de golpe y la charola que mi madre traía con el desayuno cayó al suelo estrepitosamente._

 _— ¡Eren! –sus ojos acusadores y aterrados me miraron como si fuera un monstruo… pero no, no me estaban mirando a mí. En pocos segundos se desató una feroz tormenta._

 _Tiró de sus cabellos, mientras yo intentaba detenerla, podía detener sus manos, pero no sus hirientes palabras._

 _— ¡Hijo de puta, pervertido! ¡Ya lo sabía, sabía que buscabas esto! ¡Arruinando a mi hijo, desgraciado, inútil, escoria! ¡Maldito maricón, vete de mi casa! ¡FUERA, FUERAAAA!_

 _— ¡Mamá, basta, basta, no le hagas daño! ¡Mamá!_

 _Levi se giró y con la cara destruida por la vergüenza y el dolor, suspiró un sentido "Lo siento" y se marchó. Apenas si pude contener a mi madre que quería salir por detrás de él. Jamás la había visto en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con papá._

 _De nada sirvió llorar y tratar de explicarle que lo amaba. Ella dijo que Levi me estaba pudriendo, que me estaba arruinando. Al otro día papá vino a buscarme para llevarme con él. Le dije que aceptaba, pero que al menos me dejara llenar una valija con mis más preciadas cosas. Escapé por la ventana. Corrí lo más rápido y ligero que pude, Roko me ladró, pero no me detuvo, trepé por la enredadera y llegué hasta su habitación._

 _— ¡Levi, Levi!_

 _Él se acercó un poco sorprendido y asustado por mi impetuosidad. Me dejó entrar unos momentos._

 _—Me llevarán, me sacarán de aquí, ¡no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte! –lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que se quejó de dolor._

 _—Lo siento, Eren, todo es mi culpa…_

 _— ¡No, no lo es! Levi, te amo, siempre lo hice, desde ese día que te conocí en la playa, te amo –mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer y él simplemente me miró con tristeza-. No me olvides, por favor, yo volveré, ¿me escuchas? ¡Volveré por ti! Así que espérame, yo… te hago esta promesa, volveré por ti… -luego apreté mis labios a la mitad de los suyos y lo miré decidido-. Este es el sello de mi pacto, porque volveré por el resto de este beso. Déjame llevarme la mitad… y prométeme que me esperarás…_

 _—Eren… -Levi me abrazó con fuerza-. Está bien… te esperaré… lo prometo._

 _Mis ojos estuvieron pegados al vidrio del auto, observando como la casa se alejaba, como estaba nuevamente perdiendo lo que amaba. Entonces lo vi, de pie en la playa a lo lejos, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, con la pulsera roja en su muñeca…_

 _Levi… no me olvides… yo nunca lo haré…_

—0—

El último cigarro yace moribundo sobre el cenicero… Y yo ya no creo… que las estrellas fugaces puedan cumplir deseos…

.

By Luna de Acero… con tristeza infinita…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Antes de que me sigan atosigando con las preguntas de "¿cuando vas a actualizar?", juro que se van a sorprender prontito, porque tengo varios capítulos que escribo al mismo tiempo y pienso subirlos todos juntos (son unos 4), así que paciencia, pero juro que todo irá saliendo de a poco. Por el momento tuve que terminar este. Sé que dije que es un two shot, pero el final quedó abierto, y no sé si a ustedes les irá a gustar. Así que lo pondremos a votación, ok? Haré lo que ustedes me pidan, pero sepan de antemano que a veces un capítulo más no asegura un final feliz, so... decidan... Muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo, por seguir leyéndome a pesar de que actualizo como un caracol con bastón, les juro que todas sus palabras, su aliento, su estrellitas, follows, reviews, comentarios, todo, todo, es absolutamente valioso para mi. GRACIAS POR COMPRENDER! Ahora si, al cap.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** MUCHÍSIMO ANGS, así que ya saben...

.

.

 _ **"Las ilusiones perdidas, son verdades halladas".**_

 _ **Multatuli**_

.

.

Armin suspiró cansado mientras miraba a su amigo, de nuevo hecho una bola, acurrucado y abrazado a una botella de whisky, completamente descuidado en su aspecto personal, probablemente no se habría bañado hacía días, la incipiente barba lo delataba, la ropa arrugada y de aspecto sucio, y todos los ceniceros de la casa llenos a más no poder de las hediondas colillas de cigarros.

—Ya, Eren, levántate de una vez –dijo cruzándose de brazos, sabía que lo estaba escuchando-. No puedes seguir así, nos tienes a todos preocupados, por una vez no seas tan egoísta, ¿quieres?

—Vete a la mierda, Armin.

— ¿Me obligarás a llenar de nuevo el balde de agua helada y echártelo encima? Sabes que lo haré.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, te quebraré ambos brazos.

Armin tembló un poco, Eren tenía una musculatura desarrollada gracias al intenso entrenamiento de Ju-Jitsu de los últimos 5 años. Y sabía que cuando se le torcía el naranjo, se podía volver una persona temible en pocos segundos.

—Mañana viene tu madre –intentó cambiar de estrategia.

—Que se pudra…

—Estás imposible… escucha, tengo la presentación de un excelente artista, de verdad quisiera que me dieras tu opinión, haz un esfuerzo, anda. Es la presentación más importante de mi carrera como representante, lo haré en el salón blanco de la ciudad.

Eren se giró apenas, mirándolo por entre las cobijas, refunfuñó un poco y sacó la cabeza por completo.

—Esta vez es uno bueno, te lo juro. ¿Podrías al menos echarle un vistazo al panfleto? –dijo extendiéndole un folleto de promoción de dos hojas a todo color.

—No iré, así me ruegues…

—No pensaba rogarte –dijo su amigo sentándose en un borde de la cama-, aunque pensé que me podías dar una mano, siempre convocas mucha gente.

—No quiero un montón de idiotas alrededor pidiendo un autógrafo.

—Eres realmente mezquino con tus lectores, bastardo –exclamó el rubio molesto-. Si yo fuera tu fan, estaría completamente decepcionado. No descargues en los otros tus frustraciones.

—Es tan cliché lo que acabas de decir, si no les gusto que no me compren, listo.

—Ah, extraño al antiguo Eren, el que no estaba subido a un pedestal. Dejaré esto aquí, sinceramente, ya no me interesa pedirte ningún favor, se nota que la palabra amistad para ti tampoco tiene valor. Adiós.

Las próximas dos horas, Eren no se movió de la cama. Escucha a lo lejos a su iPhone sonando cada tanto. No había terminado el manuscrito, y estaba seguro que su editor le caería en cualquier momento para darle la larga perorata de siempre. Estaba harto. Harto y sin un gramo de inspiración para nada.

Se levantó perezosamente, a la fuerza, porque la vejiga le iba a explotar. Fue a orinar y volvió para tirarse en la cama, pero algo le llamó la atención. El panfleto que Armin había dejado sobre su mesa de luz. Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y admitió que se estaba comportando como un imbécil con ese rubio que lo había apoyado en sus más oscuros momentos.

La presentación era sobria y hermosa, en un fondo negro, con unas letras enormes en plateado (en realidad un gris plata), que rezaba sobre la gran exposición de arte: **_"Dulces Recuerdos"_**. Le pareció que era un nombre poco agraciado y para nada impactante. Considerando que la presentación sería en dos días, ya era un poco tarde para buscar un título más atrapante y marketinero, por lo que prosiguió con su lectura. Al abrir el mismo, se podían apreciar unas muy bien logradas fotos de tres obras, dos pinturas y una escultura en porcelana fría, pintada a detalle y excelentemente lograda. Uno de los cuadros era un paisaje que no decía mucho, una playa, pero algo le resultaba increíblemente familiar, aunque no pudo dilucidar qué. El segundo cuadro era en blanco y negro, una especie de cobertizo, bajo la lluvia, también era bastante conocido, y por último un busto, de una persona, que llegaba hasta la nariz y de allí para arriba se transformaba en una maraña, exquisitamente trabajada, que terminaba en una gaviota, una especie de sol Inca y unas estrellas. Era cuando menos interesante, al igual que los trazos de las pinturas, por lo visto se trataba de óleos en el primer cuadro y de acuarelas en el segundo, eran expresivos, transmitían un claro mensaje, sentimientos, como si el autor hubiera entregado parte de su alma en las mismas.

Siguió leyendo los títulos, el primero se llamaba: _"Eternum",_ el segundo, de la casucha en blanco y negro: _"Asilo"_ , y por último la escultura: _"Nunca más"._

Se fijó en el nombre del artista, sin dudas usaba seudónimo, "Lestat Acner". Eren sintió que algo se removía en su estómago. Tomó su celular y llamó a Armin.

—Bastardo…

—Lo siento rubio, es obvio que soy un idiota. Iré a la presentación, si quieres anunciarme no me molestaré. ¿De dónde sacaste a este artista? No te diré que es lo mejor que he visto, porque te estaría mintiendo pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Tiene mucho potencial… ¿esto es lo mejor que tiene?

—Son 21 obras en total, es un artista completo, presentó diversas técnicas, tinta china, acrílico, óleo, acuarela, tallado, grabado y una especie de arte visual con vidrios. Es muy quisquilloso te diré, ha estado hasta en los más mínimos detalles, incluso seleccionó una música muy ecléctica y exclusiva para que acompañe la presentación. No vas a creer como llegué hasta él, es una larga historia, te la contaré cuando vengas. Y oye… gracias.

—No hay de qué, te debo tantos favores que si me negara sería un completo hijo de puta.

—A veces lo eres… aaaah, como sea –suspiró-. No es lo mejor que tiene, lo ayudé a seleccionar algunas cosas que me parecieron que podían llamar la atención, pero en verdad deberías ver el resto, hay una en particular… que te juro que es una joya, al menos eso creo. Por cierto, ¿ya encontraste el ilustrador para tu próximo libro?

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aún no termino el manuscrito. Jean va a aniquilarme, pero es que ando sin una gota de inspiración. Estoy en una fase de bloqueo, creo que me hará bien ir a este evento y despabilarme un poco. ¿Quién es el artista? Si me gustan sus otras obras, podríamos ver la posibilidad de contratarlo.

—Sería genial, últimamente el negocio viene lento, pero creo que esta vez encontré a alguien que promete. Por el momento no puedo decirte nada, tenemos un… acuerdo de confidencialidad, por lo que no puedo revelarte su identidad, él prefiere mantenerse en reserva.

—Como sea, preséntamelo en el evento.

—Uh, bueno, eso… él no va a asistir…

— ¿Perdón?

—No lo sé, tiene una especie de trauma con respecto a la gente y las presentaciones en público. Es bastante particular, como todos los artistas, tiene ese aire bohemio y triste, es… especial. De hecho me costó varios meses convencerlo de que acceda a la muestra. Al parecer hace lo que hace por amor al arte, vive de otra cosa… creo que es un empleado municipal, o algo por el estilo. No tiene estudio alguno.

— ¿No tiene estudio? Imposible, las técnicas que usa se nota que son avanzadas, no son de un improvisado o un principiante.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, de hecho investigué un poco su perfil, pero dice la verdad, no ha tomado cursos, ni asistido a la universidad, es completamente autodidacta. Te lo digo, Eren, es bastante especial, no he conocido un caso como el suyo, imagínate si pudiera especializarse un poco. Espero que la colección se venda, con eso podría salvar los gastos y tal vez considerar conseguirle un estudio pequeño para que pueda dedicarse de lleno a esto, imagínate que tenga orientación de algunos de mis contactos. Creo que podría llegar muy lejos.

—Ok, has captado mi completa atención. Iré a sacarme mi traje de hombre de las cavernas para ponerme el de ciudadano decente, me llevará un tiempo. Estaré allí a las siete.

—Te mando a buscar, ¿quieres?

—No, sacaré mi auto, no te preocupes. Si Jean te llama dile que morí.

—Eren…

—Bueno, que estoy moribundo y en estado de coma.

—Eres imposible.

—Te veo el jueves, rubio. Será un éxito, no lo dudes.

Cortó la comunicación y volvió a repasar las obras. Más las miraba, más cosas le producían. Era ese tipo de impacto que viene después del primer encuentro, que va descubriendo, como las capas de las cebollas, más y más mensajes implícitos a medida que uno hunde sus ojos en el cuadro. Como una novela, pero escrita con pinceles y estecas.

—0—

El día de la presentación había un mar de gente. Armin iba de un lugar a otro verificando el katering, los mozos, recibiendo a los invitados más emblemáticos, estaba mortalmente nervioso, bueno ya de por si su naturaleza era así.

— ¡Eren! –dijo acercándose con una amplia sonrisa.

—Rubio –se saludaron con un abrazo breve, los celestes ojos de su amigo brillaban llenos de expectativas.

Sonaba de fondo música de _Trentemoller_ , de su disco _"The Last Resort"._ Era inquietante y extraña, pero lograba darle el ambiente perfecto al lugar. Armin le acercó una copa de un selecto vino oscuro y algo dulzón, bastante agradable. Acompañaban unos temtepiés pequeños de combinaciones agridulces. Todo fluía perfectamente.

—Vino mucha más gente de la esperada –le contó Armin con alegría-. Por cierto, debo decirte que además de ser un gran artista, es una persona increíblemente agradable, aunque al principio se cierra como una ostra, cuando llegas a conocerlo te seduce indefectiblemente.

—Oh, no deberías mezclar negocios con placer –le sugirió su amigo mirándolo con picardía, pero al ver el sutil rubor en el rostro del rubio abrió la boca asombrado-. ¿En serio, Armin?

—Nos estamos conociendo, en mi defensa diré que hemos salido dos veces nada más. Y que fue posterior a todo el proyecto, lo juro. Sabes que soy muy profesional con esto, pero… no pude resistirme, me gusta mucho. Ahora, te pido que seas absolutamente crítico, luego del evento iremos a descorchar un champagne Don Perignon de colección, y ahí quiero que me digas absolutamente todo lo que piensas, y sabes que apreciaré tu sinceridad.

—No hace falta que lo menciones, sabes que lo seré.

—Bien, te dejo, tengo miles de cosas que hacer. Cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas.

—Ve tranquilo, no me perderé –Eren le sonrió y procedió a disfrutar de la muestra.

La primera obra le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era en tinta china, dos gatos de espaldas, cuyas colas se unían hacia arriba transformándose luego en una especie de dragón. La precisión de las líneas y la pulcritud se destacaban, la obra se llamaba "Mascotas". Se tomó su tiempo frente a cada una. Degustando el vino y admirando cada detalle. De alguna manera sentía que a medida que avanzaba, "algo" lo iba conectando con esa muestra, como si hilos invisibles se fueran tejiendo, atrayéndolo más y más.

La siguiente era con acrílicos, de todas la más colorida y creativa. Una especie de arcoíris que se derretía y sus colores se dividían más abajo para formar unos bucles muy hermosos. La obra se llamaba "Conocerte".

Luego seguía una acuarela, en tonos pasteles. Una mezcla de partes de un cuerpo que no tenían correlación, un pie delicadamente trazado, al lado de una especie de cabellera de color negro, lacia, luego una mano abierta con unas finas cejas arriba, al costado un trozo de cadera encadenado a algo así como una frente, arriba una oreja y un ojo que lo estremeció, era una mirada potente, de un color gris profundo. "Pedazos de mi".

El tallado también fue un descubrimiento, una enredadera o algo por el estilo, que empezaba por la izquierda con unas raíces muy feas y retorcidas y a medida que avanzaba se iba fortaleciendo, llenándose de hojas y al fin terminaba en unas delicadas flores como campanillas. Era enorme, tendría al menos un metro y medio de largo por uno de ancho. "Alquimia". Eren se quedó un buen rato frente a esa obra. Se enamoró por completo, a pesar de ser bastante simple en concepto, la delicadeza de los trazos, la perfección de cada hoja, que incluso tenían hasta sus nervaduras, denotaba que le habría llevado muchos días, tal vez semanas, y muchas horas de arduo trabajo. Era increíblemente bello. Sobrecogedor.

Y aunque a medida que exploraba las obras se maravillaba más y más, fue con la que estaba al final del salón que se quedó sin habla. Eran retazos de vidrio, alguno rotos, otros pulcramente cortados, de variados colores, en verde, rojo, esfumados, era una escultura montada sobre una estructura de hierro negro, la mayoría estaban unidos mediante una técnica de vitreaux (con aluminio entre los pedazos), la magia de esta obra era que si lo apreciabas desde varios ángulos, se apreciaban diferentes imágenes. Desde la izquierda se podía ver una persona de rasgos muy tristes, pero si se miraba desde la derecha, se veía otra persona sonriendo, era sin duda una maravilla. "Dualidad".

Luego había otros cuadros hermosos, pero especialmente uno le llamó la atención. Era pequeño, como de veinte por veinte, el título rezaba "Olvido". Tenía un fondo azul obscuro, con puntitos blancos, como un cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas, y al medio una especie de aro rojo… Aro rojo… ¿Aro? Eren se acercó más y se dio cuenta que el "aro", tenía un entramado, como de tejido… aro… entramado… rojo…

—¡ES LA PULSERA! –gritó de repente ganándose la atención de todos alrededor.

—Eren, ¿qué sucede? –dijo Armin acercándose al notar el alboroto.

—No, yo… eh… ¿Cuánto cuesta este cuadro?

—Oh, ese… bueno, de todas las obras ese no está a la venta.

— ¿Qué?

—Además… bueno, es el menos bonito de todos, hay otras obras mucho má-

— ¡Quiero éste! –Insistió Eren-. Pagaré lo que sea, llámalo, dile que le ofrezco cinco mil dólares.

—Guau… ¿hablas en serio Eren? Es mucho dinero.

—Llámalo ahora.

Armin suspiró, sabía que cuando su amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza era insoportable, ¿pero por qué tanto interés por ese cuadro insignificante? Le hizo señas de que esperara y salió del salón para llamar al artista. Lo atendió a los pocos timbrazos.

—Ey, ¿cómo estás Picasso? –dijo el rubio con dulce voz. Solo escuchó un bufido del otro lado-. Quería contarte que la exposición es un gran éxito, ya se vendieron cuatro obras y tengo una propuesta para hacerte, por el cuadro pequeño, "Olvido", tengo una persona que ha ofrecido, escucha bien, cinco mil dólares, creo que al menos deber-

—No.

— ¿Eh? ¿No? ¿Estás seguro? Es una gran suma, podríamos pagar todos los gastos y aun así quedaría suficiente pa-

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién ofreció ese monto?

—Bueno, es un amigo muy querido mío, es escritor, ha tenido una buena racha y está casi en la cima de su carrera.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Uh, bueno, es conocido como Karma Kio. Pero es sólo su seudónimo.

— ¿Cómo se llama, Armin?

—Solo te diré su nombre de pila, porque él prefiere mantener su identidad en secreto como tú, pero se llama Eren, ¿por qué querías saber?

—No. Dile que no acepto su propuesta, Armin. No voy a venderle absolutamente nada a él, ni ese cuadro, ni nada, y por favor retiralo de inmediato de exhibición. Gracias.

— ¿Qué? O-Oye… ¿Hola? ¿Me cortó?

Por más que el rubio llamó una y otra vez no hubo manera de que el otro lo atendiera. Tenía que volver al salón y se sintió algo triste de que no hubiera aceptado, también le dio qué pensar que al haber escuchado el nombre de Eren hubiera sido tan tajante. ¿Se conocerían? Pero no podía preguntarle al Eren, porque entonces se vería forzado a revelar su identidad y no podía.

Levi era conserje en el edificio donde Armin tenía su oficina, en el 4to piso, en el 3ro había un Centro de Enseñanza financiado por el gobierno donde daban clases de informática, aún trabajaban con pizarrones negros y tizas, por el bajo presupuesto que había. Si algo destacaba Armin constantemente, era que el edificio siempre estaba impecable, incluso los ventanales altos, se notaba que el conserje era meticuloso.

Desde que lo vió la primera vez le llamó mucho la atención, era ligeramente más alto que él, por unos pocos centímetros, vestía siempre con un mameluco celeste pero siempre limpio, era completamente silencioso y todo el día trabajaba sin descanso.

Un día, buscándolo para que lo ayudara porque no funcionaba la calefacción central, lo encontró en el Centro de Enseñanza del piso de abajo. Se quedó pasmado, pues Levi con el sobrante de tizas de la tarde había hecho un mandala absolutamente magnífico sobre la superficie negra. Armin quedó admirado. El rubio estaba manejando un negocio que su difunto abuelo había dejado en sus manos, la representación de algunos reconocidos artistas plásticos del medio, también estaba buscando nuevos talentos, para eso recorría muestras espontáneas y del medio under de la ciudad. Esto había sido una feliz coincidencia.

Armin se quedó admirando a Levi dibujando con una facilidad asombrosa, la tiza se deslizaba y creaba trazos como si se tratara de una impresora digital. Un talento así era… oro en polvo. Cuando Levi se giró y lo detectó con sus grises ojos, sintió como si lo hubiera atravesado una flecha. La mirada de ese hombre era… violenta. Armin se acercó con algo de timidez y le explicó el motivo que lo había llevado a buscarlo. El otro tomó un borrador para limpiar la pizarra, pero el rubio le pidió que no lo hiciera, que era una obra fantástica. Luego en su oficina pudieron conversar un poco más, el rubio le mostró el trabajo de sus otros representados y le habló con tanta pasión y sinceridad sobre sus planes, que Levi se sintió un poco conmovido.

Pero no fue fácil, siete meses de ruegos, sólo para poder ver más trabajos del hombre de cabellos oscuros. Recuerda perfectamente que se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Levi hacía sus creaciones en el sótano del edificio, en la parte más profunda, cerca del cuarto de mantenimiento, donde estaba la caldera. Hacía un calor de los mil infiernos y el aire estaba un poco viciado porque la ventilación no era buena, pero a él eso no parecía importarle, dibujaba, pintaba y esculpía con gran ahínco, y ese espíritu de lucha, conquistó completamente a Armin. Y luego vendrían cuatro meses más de ruegos hasta que finalmente aceptó exponer. Casi un año entero para poder conseguir representar a ese brillante artista, y al fin el mundo estaba conociendo su talento, el rubio se sentía completamente orgulloso de esto.

Levi era parco, de trato duro y pocas palabras. Hasta ahora lo único que Armin sabía es que había tenido una infancia complicada junto a su madre y su tío, que ahora su madre estaba muerta por un cáncer fulminante que se la había llevado hacía cinco años, y que de su tío no conocía el paradero. Al rubio le dolió la soledad de Levi, que no se quejaba en apariencia, pero se notaba en su semblante, en toda el aura que irradiaba. Y se dio cuenta que le gustaba, que se estaba enamorando después de mucho tiempo.

La primera vez que salieron fue todo muy incómodo, una película, una escueta cena y una charla con café de por medio en una plaza. Cuando lo vio vestir otra ropa que no fuera ese aburrido mameluco celeste, Armin quedó impactado. Levi tenía un cuerpo musculoso y agraciado, unas facciones finas y bonitas, era respetuoso, reservado, pero incluso cedió a algunas anécdotas graciosas que contó el rubio. Verlo sonreír, le provocó una explosión de sensaciones en el estómago.

La segunda vez fue la mejor. Había sucedido tres días atrás. Cenaron en casa de Armin, miraron un poco de televisión, y luego tuvieron una charla muy interesante sobre literatura. Levi tenía una cultura increíblemente nutrida, y un gusto exquisito para los libros. Se besaron por primera vez, y Armin cayó completamente enamorado. Pronto más besos vinieron, pero no fue más que eso. En verdad Armin no estaba apurado en avanzar demasiado rápido, Levi parecía de esas personas desconfiadas a las que les costaba bajar la guardia. Él respetaría sus tiempos.

—Lo siento, Eren, dijo que no está a la venta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Realmente no lo sé, no es de darme demasiadas explicaciones. Te juro que tu oferta es más que generosa, lo sé, pero él insiste en que no quiere deshacerse de ella.

—Joder… Bueno, ¿el resto está en venta no? –Armin asintió un poco nervioso-.

—Bueno, quiero la de los gatos, la de los vidrios y el calado.

—La de los vidrios ya está vendida, y las demás… emm… bueno, él me preguntó quién era el interesado por las pinturas, pero apenas escuchó tu nombre… dijo que no iba a venderte nada –Eren abrió sus ojos asombrado-, no me dio motivos, me cortó la comunicación, intenté llamarlo otra vez, pero no atiende. Lo siento, amigo, yo solo soy su representante y no quiere cambiar de opinión.

—Muy bien, quiero una reunión con él, quiero que sea el próximo ilustrador de mi nuevo libro. ¿Puedes arreglar eso?

—Lo intentaré, pero en base a esta charla, dudo que desee reunirse contigo. Déjame que averigüe los motivos, sé que me los dirá, y luego hablaremos.

—Dame su número, lo llamaré.

— ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera, le prometí que no rebelaría su identidad, ni se filtraría información personal suya. Así que, no me presiones Eren, él realmente no quiere. Y yo… bueno –se pasó una mano por la nuca-, haré lo que él me pida, espero eso no te moleste, pero quiero que él confíe en mí, si no logro que lo haga nunca podremos llevar adelante su carrera. Es una persona muy… solitaria y… ha sufrido mucho, no quiero defraudarlo, por lo que te pido que respetes su decisión.

—Está bien, Armin, no voy a presionarte –habló su amigo entendiendo-. Por favor te pido que si puedes averiguar el motivo por el cual… Lestat o como sea su nombre no desea venderme su trabajo, te agradecería que me lo dijeras.

—Prometo que si él me lo permite lo haré.

—Bien, creo que me retiraré, nos vemos amigo, me gustaría decirte que sería lindo que vendieras todo, pero la verdad es que me gustaría tener una de estas obras. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, Eren, gracias por venir.

El de ojos verdes salió y prendió un cigarrillo de inmediato, su mano temblaba, su corazón se escuchaba errático. Sacó su celular y llamó al detective.

—Marco, tengo una pista muy sólida, necesito un reporte lo más pronto posible.

—0—

Eren recuerda que tuvo una adolescencia muy oscura. Estaba bastante deprimido la mayoría del tiempo. En tres años se recibió del nivel secundario, y de inmediato entró a una prestigiosa universidad para seguir la carrera de letras. Pasaba largas horas pegado a sus cuadernos escribiendo sin parar.

 ** _"Déjame devorar tus infiernos. Dame todas tus flamas y lava ardiente. Reposa sobre mis alas, deja que me apropie de tus penas, que lama tus heridas incurables, y te abrace hasta que la noche pase._**

 ** _Déjame tragar tus dolores, hasta dejarte seco y libre, yermo, curado por completo. Transfiere en mi tus llantos, tus cicatrices, esos recuerdos azules que te atan, te apretujan… te encarcelan…_**

 ** _Y si no hay felicidad… si no hay una sonrisa… si sólo hay un estertor agudo cruzando el infinito… si sólo hay maldad al final del túnel… no me importa… no me inmuta… Desgárrame completo hasta que tu furia se calme… porque si dolor es lo único que puedes ofrecerme… feliz estoy… de sangrar a tu lado…"_**

Eren recuerda perfectamente, la adrenalina de comprar el boleto a esa playa que recordaba mejor que nada. Con sus 18 recién cumplidos y un bolso de mano. Anhelando, soñando, imaginando un encuentro imposible por más de tres largos años. Y sus piernas con hambre de carreras, para lanzarse presurosas a recorrer esa distancia hasta la figura preciosa de su primer amor.

Y se levanta a las 4, incluso antes de que la alarma suene, porque le duele la tripa, por los nervios, la ansiedad. Se sonríe solo mientras se lava los dientes, el rostro, las manos. Sale sigiloso y la encuentra en la escalera, con los ojos fijos en él.

—Mamá…

—No vayas… -se agarra la tela del camisón a la altura del corazón y los ojos se le llenan de agua.

—No puedes detenerme.

—Te romperá en mil pedazos, Eren… sólo escúchame, escúchame, yo lo sé, no puedes rescatarlo, deja de jugar a los héroes, hay personas que nacieron y morirán perdidas. Acepta su destino, vas a sufrir… no se trata de hombres o mujeres, puedes buscar un novio aquí, pero por favor, no vuelvas. Nada sale bien cuando uno revuelve en el pasado, nada te asegura que el harapiento chico de hace unos años atrás sea el mismo ahora… Eren…

—No puedes detenerme.

No escuchó a su madre, corrió presuroso a la terminal. Bajó del taxi… pero nunca llegó a las puertas de la estación. De todo lo sucedido recuerda dos cosas, una luz muy fuerte, y un sonido crujiente, como si alguien, con mucha bronca… hubiera partido una nuez con sus manos.

Incluso hoy si presiona contra su cuero cabelludo se siente la larga cicatriz. Estuvo dos meses en el hospital. Malhumorado y llorando, exigiendo que le dieran el alta. Pero un brazo y una pierna, quebradas, una contusión cerebral seria y diversos golpes no le iban a permitir irse tan pronto como le hubiera gustado. Buscó en las guías locales, pero no encontró un teléfono fijo que correspondiera a esa dirección. Entonces decidió mandar cartas para informarle a Levi que estaba en camino que pronto se verían. Las cartas nunca llegaron, aunque Eren le pidió a Mikasa, una amiga de la escuela que se las enviara, Carla la convenció de que Levi era un delincuente.

Seis meses después sería su madre la que caería enferma, también fue la última vez que supo de su padre. Alzheimer fue el diagnóstico. Y uno agresivo.

"Levi:

¿Si te mando el dinero puedes venir? Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, puedo cubrir nuestros gastos, ven a casa por favor, te lo suplico. Necesito verte, aunque más no sea unos días. El año pasado intenté viajar, pero me atropellaron, recién hace unos meses me sacaron los yesos, y ahora mi mamá está muy enferma, no puedo ir hasta allí.

¿Por qué no me respondes? En todo este tiempo no he recibido ninguna respuesta, ¿por qué? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Te juro que no puedo ir, pero por favor ven… te lo suplico. Te necesito, Levi, no dejo de pensar en ti… te necesito.

Te ama por siempre, Eren".

Eren mandó más de 50 cartas durante esos dos años… jamás recibió respuesta. Cada día buscaba con frenesí en el correo. Comenzó a investigar como podía, incluso se animó a llamar a vecinos en su loca desesperación. Y cuando al fin alguien se apiadó y decidió ayudarlo, le informó que la casa de Levi… la terrible y sucia casa, la casa de los horrores… había sido demolida. Desde ese día lloraría incontables veces, completamente devastado por la desolación.

 ** _"¿Por qué no me esperaste, mi chico de piel de luna? ¿Cuándo volveré a ver tus plateados ojos observándome silenciosamente desde el otro lado de la cerca? Donde vaya… te siento… estás tan clavado en mi… como el dulce sabor de tus besos… Ya son seis años desde que no he vuelto a escuchar tu profunda voz… y aunque los días se acumulan, este dolor no disminuye… he perdido lo más valioso de este mundo… Si hay un Dios… que se apiade de nosotros y me permita encontrarte otra vez… Entonces podré morir en paz…"_**

Su madre estaba en las garras de la demencia, el alzheimer la dominaba completamente. Su vida era un infierno y la de Eren también. Tenían un resto de dinero en las cuentas bancarias, más la ayuda del gobierno. No podía dejarla sola ni por diez minutos, incluso si iba al baño debía hacerlo con la puerta abierta.

Tuvo que postergar su carrera, fue entonces cuando comenzó a escribir unas de sus obras literarias más geniales: "Mi amigo y enemigo, Al". Lo presentó en un concurso literario y ganó el primer premio, luego sería muy elogiado por los críticos.

El mismo día que enterró a su madre, tomó un avión a su antigua ciudad, al llegar abordó un taxi, y aunque ya iban a ser 30 horas sin dormir, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que el pecho le dolía un poco. Bajó corriendo, gritando y buscando con la mirada. Todo era diferente. La casucha ya no existía, en su lugar se erguía un edificio de cinco pisos. Y aunque le ofreció dinero al conserje, nada pudo saber de sus antiguos dueños.

Caminó horas y horas por la playa, llorando desconsolado, suplicando a las estrellas, haciendo promesas en vano. Él ya no estaba ahí, se había ido, se había esfumado, como las huellas en la arena que eran besadas por el mar. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Lo buscó por tres años, gastando fortunas en investigación privada, pero sólo logró crear falsas expectativas que lo llevaban a nuevos fracasos. Personas similares, direcciones equivocadas, pistas inconclusas. Eren se volvió una persona fría y taciturna. Por momentos la depresión le ganaba, sólo lo mantenía vivo el ferviente deseo de volverlo a ver.

 ** _"Sé que estás esperándome todavía, mi corazón no se resigna, mi chico de piel de luna. Sé que voy a encontrarte alguna vez, y nos abrazaremos… reiremos… lloraremos… y nunca más volveremos a separarnos. Curaremos las viejas heridas y pintaremos el mundo de nuevos colores, llenaremos nuestras memorias de hermosos recuerdos. Llenaré tus muñecas de miles de pulseras nuevas, cumpliré mi promesa de encontrarte, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello. Dime, ¿acaso tú me extrañas como yo a ti? ¿Piensas en mí, cómo yo te pienso? Te sigo amando… aunque no estés conmigo… te sigo amando, aunque el destino nos falle… aunque la noche llegue miles de veces… te sigo amando…"_**

Su celular sonó y atendió de inmediato. Era Marco y tenía nuevas noticias.

Era tarde noche cuando llegó a edificio, el viento helado que precedía al invierno ya corría por las calles infiltrándose en todas partes. Temblando un poco entró. ¿Cuántas veces Armin lo había invitado a su oficina? ¿Cuántas veces se negó? ¿Había sido una burla de la vida? Que hubiera estado tan cerca y tan invisible a sus ojos.

Una señora le pasó por al lado y lo miró despectivamente, tal vez sus ojos de loco lo delataban.

— ¿Joven? ¿Busca a alguien? ¿Viene por las clases de informática? Ya se fueron todos, debería venir mañana más temprano.

—Uh… no, yo… necesito hablar con el conserje.

—Oh, es su día libre, pero conociéndolo debe estar en el sótano arreglando algo. Ese chico nunca deja de trabajar. ¿Quiere que se lo llame?

—No, gracias, iré a buscarlo.

La señora se le quedó mirando de manera sospechosa, aunque no tuviera apariencia de ladrón. Pero ni una turba embravecida lo podría detener.

Bajó cuidadosamente las escalas, con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada de sudor, completamente nervioso. Tantas veces había ensayado en su cabeza ese encuentro, tantas palabras repetidas incontables veces y ahora su cabeza era como una hoja en blanco. Los últimos pasos fueron muy difíciles, ya a unos metros sintió voces, unas suaves risas y unos susurros.

La caldera del lugar iluminaba con sus pequeños haces naranjas el recinto, haciendo que las sombras de las dos personas que allí estaban parecieran grotescos gigantes oscuros en la pared posterior. Armin sonrió gentilmente y acarició la pálida mejilla de Levi, que lo miró con cariño. Apenas una rendija era suficiente para ver lo que sucedía. Eren se quedó estático como una figura de porcelana. Vio el cálido y gentil beso que se prodigaron… y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

Su mente, tan callada antes, era un torbellino de pensamientos desastrosos.

 ** _"Era mi ilusión… era sólo… una bonita ilusión… un sueño inalcanzable… Sólo yo quería verte. No eres mi chico de piel de luna… mi chico… quedó varado en esa playa para siempre… y yo no pude rescatarlo… jamás podré hacerlo. No podré… cumplir mi promesa… Sólo era yo el que te necesitaba, pero tus alas sanaron y emprendieron su propio vuelo… Ya no puedo alcanzarte… no puedo alcanzarte… No quiero despertar… te he perdido… me he perdido a mí mismo… ¿Quién soy yo para mancillar tu felicidad? Sólo un oscuro recuerdo… Te libero entonces… mi hermoso chico de ojos de monedas de plata y piel de luna… Ya no te perseguiré… y eres libre…"_**

Salió tambaleándose, sintiendo que le costaba respirar. Tu que apoyar la espalda en la pared, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, sintiendo que se le oscurecía la vista, a punto de colapsar. No podía moverse, era como si todo el dolor que había acumulado por años hubiera explotado y caía sin parar, le salía por cada poro del cuerpo y lo dejaba débil, inmóvil.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos, intentando no irse al suelo y retomar un poco el control de sí mismo. Debía irse a su casa, y entonces allí se permitiría desmoronarse. Pero en su estado actual, apenas si podía moverse limitadamente. Cuando al fin pudo respirar medianamente bien, intentó ponerse de pie. Sentía como su sus piernas fueran frágiles como dos servilletas de papel.

— ¿Eren?

Abrió los ojos y con esfuerzo giró su cabeza. Estaba a su costado, a escasos dos metros de distancia, mirándolo con sus maravillosos ojos grises y tristes, completamente sorprendido. El de ojos verdes parpadeó un poco, tratando de recomponerse y dominar su cuerpo. Ambos no se quitaban la vista de encima. Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos del escritor, y aunque muchas cosas podrían haber salido de su boca en ese momento, aunque las ilusiones rotas seguían pulverizándose dentro suyo, una frase salió pujante y decidida, como un fuego artificial, imposible de detener una vez que la mecha está encendida.

— ¡TE AMO!

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada…


	3. Acto Final

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Sip, no podía dejarlo así, es más fuerte que yo. Espero les guste el final, y si es así, tengan a bien compartir conmigo todas sus emociones. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia hasta aquí! Ya nos veremos pronto con las demás actualizaciones!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Muchos sentimientos, algo de angs y al fin un poco de fluff.

.

.

 _ **"No sé cuantas vidas me faltan, pero en cada una,**_

 _ **espero encontrarme contigo..."**_

 _ **Edgar Oceransky**_

.

.

¿Qué se dice en un reencuentro que llevó más de 10 años? ¿Cuál es la frase correcta con la que se puede comenzar? Ninguno de los dos sabía, pero Eren estaba tan desbocado que no podía controlar sus palabras, él que era un eximio escritor, que tejía y destejía estrategias de léxicos intrincados, ahora era una sola maraña de incongruencias…

Levi parpadeó un poco algo consternado y retrocedió un paso, mientras abría la boca sin estar muy seguro como responder a eso. Ahí estaba el chico de los ojos cálidos como el sol tirándole una bomba atómica en medio del pecho y sin anestesia.

—0—

Había ido todos los días a la playa, a veces unos pocos minutos, otras varias horas. Caminaba por la orilla con una mano prendida a su muñeca, sosteniendo la pulsera. La pulsera y los gatos dibujados, eran los únicos recuerdos físicos que habían quedado, eran la prueba irrefutable que Eren existía, que no era su imaginación. Contaba las caracolas que encontraba a su paso, incluso había escondido algunas en un hueco de un árbol viejo del patio de su casa, soñando con que llegaría el momento en que vería a Eren y se las enseñaría. No quería esperarlo con las manos vacías.

A su lado se sentía tan poca cosa, tan inútil, tan sucio… No se creía digno de ser siquiera su amigo. Pero después venía Eren con sus sonrisas mágicas, Levi decía que eran mágicas porque se sentían como cosquillas en la panza, era agradable, lindo, cálido. Eren le tendía la mano una y mil veces, curaba sus heridas, le compartía sus dulces, su cama, sus gatos… Y él tenía tan poco para ofrecer. Más de una vez no había saltado la cerca, se había quedado agazapado detrás de una tabla algo rota, con Roko a su lado, mirando, espiando, porque le daba vergüenza llegar otra vez sin nada.

Eren era todo. El sol, las risas, los abrazos, las palabras burbujeantes y los discursos inacabables. La alegría, la felicidad, un pedazo de chocolate, un chiste vulgar, los dedos manchados de tiza, de fibras, de témperas, y aprender que los colores tenían sabor propio. Era su ruta de escape, su refugio. Eren era todo.

El día que Carla le gritó (aunque ya de antemano se daba cuenta que no lo soportaba), se asustó de verdad. Había sido tan cuidadoso, guardando todos sus sentimientos, aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo o besarlo, porque sabía que si ella se enteraba sería el fin. Levi había aprendido a leer a las personas y sus intenciones. Pero no la culpaba, ella solo estaba protegiendo a su hijo de un don nadie como él. Probablemente si él tuviera hijos haría lo mismo. Y aunque sabía que sería mejor dejarlo ir, alejarse de él, no podía. No tenía a nadie más, sólo a Eren.

Su vida era tan gris y dolorosa, que estaba resignado a ser extinguido, a dejarse caer. No había nada a lo qué aferrarse, hasta que llegó él. Ese día en la playa, seguramente el joven no lo sabía, su intención había sido internarse en el mar, entregarse a las olas y fundirse en su inmensidad para siempre. Y entonces el extraño niño de ojos alegres se le acercó. Qué lindo y agradable era. Levi nunca había conocido a una persona así. Y la pulsera… El toque de Eren quemaba, cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel para colocársela, a Levi le asustó ese calor. Esa noche, hasta la madrugada, se quedó mirando y tocando la pulsera, como si fuera un tesoro. El dios de mar le había mandado un ángel, un ángel hecho de fuego, que quería ser su amigo… quería ser su amigo, y le había dado un regalo.

Incluso hasta la fecha, cuando sentía que negras nubes nublaban su cielo interno, Levi tocaba la pulsera y sus fuerzas se renovaban lo suficiente para seguir.

Esperó cinco largos años. Nunca dejó de ir a la playa, ni dejó de imaginarse a Eren apareciendo, corriendo, impetuoso como era, derribándolo en su ansiedad sobre la arena blanca, gritando y llorando como el caprichoso que era, y él aferrándose a su cuerpo con todas las ganas que venía acumulando.

Su tío puso la propiedad en venta el mismo día que su madre murió. Incluso en el funeral ya había empezado a ofrecerla. La casa que había sido de Eren, hacía dos años que ya tenía nuevos inquilinos, los mismos habían tapiado la cerca. Levi perdió a Eren, perdió el cobertizo donde se refugiaba, perdió a su madre, y a los días perdería a Roko. Era un perro viejo, pero lo amaba, aunque su tío no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba seguro que la desaparición de Roko tenía que ver con su pariente. La propiedad estaba barata, no fue difícil conseguir un comprador.

El último día antes de la escueta mudanza, Levi volvió a la playa. Fue la única vez que se permitió llorar.

 ** _"¿Sabes Eren? Las estrellas fugaces son un gran fraude. Tu promesa también lo fue. Supongo que cinco años son suficientes para darme cuenta lo ingenuo que fui. Tal vez… ahora sólo soy un triste recuerdo de tu infancia… pero para mí eres el más dulce que alguna vez tendré. Pero es hora de dejar de esperar, de enterrar esta dolorosa esperanza… No vuelvas a hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, sólo harás sufrir a la gente… Aunque si soy honesto, a pesar de todo, yo no puedo enojarme contigo, porque las ganas de verte son mucho más grandes que cualquier enojo. Me pregunto… ¿qué pensarías si me vieras ahora? ¿Estarías decepcionado? ¿Siquiera me recordarías? Yo no puedo olvidarte, aunque llene mi día y mi cabeza de cosas nuevas, estás ahí, mirándome con tus ojos llenos de sol y tu sonrisa cristalina. ¿Por qué fuiste tan malditamente bueno conmigo? Tu bondad me duele tanto ahora, la forma suave de curar mis heridas, la manera atropellada en la que hablabas… estoy lleno de huecos, de espacios vacíos que se quedaron con ganas de ser completados por ti… si todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazar estas memorias que tengo… si es lo único que me quedará de lo que vivimos… lo aceptaré, ya no esperaré nada, ni te exigiré nada en retorno tampoco. Hoy nuestra promesa expira, llega a su fecha de caducidad y muere… Espero seas feliz y estés bien, donde sea que la vida te lleve… te seguiré extrañando… lo que el corazón me permita…"_**

Estuvo sólo 24 horas en el nuevo departamento rentado donde fue a vivir con su tío. Luego armó un bolso y se fue para no volver jamás. Los primeros tiempos fueron duros, muy duros, pero al fin pudo hacerse de un trabajo de lava-copas que llevó de la manera más digna posible. Consiguió en un año su título secundario y con algunas recomendaciones se postuló al servicio de limpieza de la ciudad. La paga no era buena, pero al menos tenia obra social, aportes jubilatorios, un uniforme y un lugar más o menos estable para vivir.

Le asignaron el edificio 53 del distrito de Stoghen. Nadie quería ir allí, porque abundaban historias de fantasmas y sustos, en el viejo lugar. Pero los únicos fantasmas con los que tuvo que lidiar fueron los de su pasado. Intentó hacer terapia un par de veces, pero no encontró nunca un terapeuta con el cual sentirse a gusto. Además era pronto para revolver cosas que acababa de enterrar. Pero aunque fue breve su incursión, le hizo caso a uno que le dijo que canalizara sus frustraciones a través del trabajo artístico. Por ejemplo: pintar, esculpir, tallar, el terapeuta dijo que le costaba expresarse a través de palabras, pero que el cuerpo podía encontrar otras formas de hacer lo mismo, también le sugirió correr. Ahora Levi no corría, pero la limpieza profunda lo ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, a llegar tan cansado por las noches a su cuarto, que ni siquiera las pesadillas lograban quitarle el sueño.

Fue entonces que una oportunidad vino a él. Un compañero de la municipalidad, le pidió ayuda con un galpón que debían desalojar según órdenes del intendente. Estaba lleno de caballetes viejos, pinturas, pinceles y cosas que ya no se utilizaban más porque estaban viejas u obsoletas. Levi tenía la paciencia de un santo para reparar, reutilizar y corregir roturas o reconstruir, por lo que no le resultó difícil rescatar muchos elementos y ponerlos en condiciones para ser usados. Así fue que se hizo de la mayoría de sus materiales. Y si bien al principio sus trazos eran toscos y torpes, con ayuda de libros (también viejos y olvidados de ese galpón), empezó a imitar las técnicas que a medias entendía. Pronto su afición se volvió pasión, y comenzó a plasmar los recuerdos de su infancia… aquellos que valían la pena, claro. Pintó el rostro de Eren cientos de veces… y la misma cantidad de veces lo destruyó. Porque por mucho que se esforzara, llegado el último trazo, le parecía tan burdo y frío, que no era merecedor de llamarse retrato, sus mezclas de colores, texturas y tramas… jamás igualarían el original. Solían ser las únicas veces que estallaba en ira, y por lo general las obras iban a parar a las fauces de "Caldemira", tal el nombre con el que había bautizado a la caldera del sótano.

Nunca se animaría a mostrar su pequeño mundo subterráneo a nadie, o al menos eso pensaba. Hasta que apareció el hombre de mirada como el cielo. Un cielo despejado, abierto y sano. Armin era simpático, un poco ingenuo y muy sociable cuando quería. Le cayó pésimo desde el principio, y aunque fue descortés y casi irrespetuoso con él muchas veces, el chico era como un imán que en cuanto lo veía no se le despegaba. Levi siempre se preguntó qué veían en él personas tan radiantes y luminosas, de qué se podían sentir atraídos. Siempre había sido un misterio.

Armin era una persona honesta, que trataba de ayudar a los artistas con todos los recursos posibles. Poco a poco se ganó su confianza, hasta que finalmente, cerveza de por medio, accedió a mostrarle su pequeño mundo allá abajo, en el sótano. Se sorprendió mucho de ver a Armin llorar por sus lamentables (según su punto de vista), creaciones. Y no le creyó a la primera, que él tuviera talento. Incluso huyó de ese hombre insistente por varios meses, hasta que al final, harto de escuchar sus ruegos, accedió. Ahora él le había dicho que había sido un éxito, y le hablaba de nuevas muestras, giras y presentaciones, y todas esas palabras a Levi le sonaban extrañas, lejanas, temerosas.

El mundo lo había olvidado, le había dado la espalda, lo había dejado resumido a una vida ordinaria y común. No tenía ganas de resaltar, no quería pintarse una sonrisa forzada en los labios, ni saludar a personas desconocidas. Levi si pudiera se encerraría para siempre en el sótano, y no saldría jamás. Pero era bonito pensar que con algo de dinero podría tener una casa propia, un pedacito de tierra, un… lo que sea que fuera, pero solo suyo, un lugar adonde pertenecer.

Armin era agradable, atento, más atento de lo que la gente debería ser, a veces esto alarmaba un poco a Levi, siempre tendía a desconfiar de las personas más que a creer en su aparente bondad. ¿Qué quiere de mí, qué quiere llevarse? No quería aferrarse de nuevo, no a una persona que brillaba tanto. Tarde o temprano esas personas desaparecían de su vida.

Sin embargo eran muchos años de vivir escapando, de esquivar el cariño, de esconderse detrás de una fachada fría y en apariencia insensible. Armin estaba derribando sus muros muy rápidamente. Sus dulces besos se sentían bien y a la vez dolían demasiado. Porque al abrir los ojos se encontraba con esa mirada de cielo, que podía ser increíblemente hermosa, pero no era lo que él de verdad esperaba. ¿Iba a arruinar su (tal vez) única oportunidad de ser feliz en el amor? ¿Acaso él podía amar siquiera? ¿Y qué era el amor después de todo? ¿Eran besos, era comida, eran dibujos, era lamer las heridas? Y entonces todas esas conjeturas terminaban en un solo nombre: Eren. La única persona en toda su vida que le había dicho "Te amo".

Cuando escuchó su nombre de nuevo, ahora diez años después de ese lejano pasado, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Quería enterrarse muy profundo, consumirse hasta las cenizas, no quería verlo otra vez, ya no, ya era tarde, ya todos sus vacíos estaban completamente sellados. Huiría, dejaría todo y comenzaría de nuevo en cualquier otro lugar. Donde fuera, aunque perdiera a Armin y sus besos, o el dinero de la recaudación, o su empleo que adoraba. No quería verlo, porque una mezcla de emociones violentas le perforaban la mitad del pecho. No quería. No.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de armar un bolso. ¿Qué clase de comedia orquestaba el destino? Que habiéndolo deseado por tanto tiempo, se lo había negado, y ahora queriendo huir se lo clavara justo frente a sus ojos. Y si Eren lo hubiera ignorado y hubiera seguido su camino, si lo hubiera mirado por encima de su perfecto hombro, si no hubiera reparado en él, entonces podría librarse al fin de toda esa esperanza que estaba dormida y guardada bajo siete llaves. Pero ahora, lo veía consumirse entre lágrimas angustiantes, como si él fuera un muerto que acaba de resucitar, con manos temblorosas y labios que decían cosas para las que no estaba preparado.

¿Te amo?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué después de tanto?

¿Qué responder?

¿Adónde huir?

Eren se acercó, respirando apenas, tan agobiado por los sentimientos que era incapaz de focalizar bien la imagen que tenía en frente, por las lágrimas, los nervios, el shock.

—Te amo… te amo… -y todo dentro de él era un conflicto, un cortocircuito gigante. A punto de desmayarse se acercó, sin medir, sin esperar una luz verde o una señal, como un loco desesperado que se tira al mar. Acortó la distancia y lo encerró entre sus brazos con una fuerza descomunal.

¡No estaba soñando! ¡Esta vez era real! Estaba ahí, estaba vivo, y seguía tan hermoso y triste como la primera vez. Eren lloró desconsolado, hasta caer de rodillas, pero sin dejar de apretarlo contra su cuerpo. Mostrándole toda su miseria y debilidad, todas sus flaquezas y dolor, expuesto por completo. Su cuerpo era un solo grito diciéndole: **_"Me dueles, me doliste todos estos años, no quiero dejarte ir, aunque sea irracional, esta vez no desaparezcas, no te esfumes, escúchame…"_**

—0—

Suspiró largo y tendido, le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía algo de frío. Estaba casi todo en penumbras, la débil luz de un velador en una escueta mesita de luz contigua a la cama, era todo lo que iluminaba el recinto. Los resortes de la parrilla de la cama rechinaron bajo su peso, sin duda era una cama vieja. Se sentó, tenía un pañuelo blanco y húmedo en la frente, que retiró con cuidado. De inmediato Levi entró a la habitación y encendió la luz del foco de arriba, que lo encegueció algunos segundos y le hizo latir las sienes.

—Oi, traga esto, el médico dice que estás débil y anémico –Eren recibió en una bandeja, un vaso de leche, un bife de hígado y dos huevos duros al lado-. Empieza a comer antes que te desmayes de nuevo.

El hombre estaba en su mameluco celeste todavía, con una remera de mangas largas blancas debajo, se sentó en una silla a un costado, y mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo fulminaba con su fría mirada, Eren decidió hacerle caso y comenzó a comer. Odiaba el hígado, pero comería vidrio molido si Levi se lo pedía. Después del segundo bocado, ambos en completo silencio, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo. El de cabello negro suspiró y le alcanzó una cajita de pañuelos descartables.

—Lo siento… -habló Eren con la voz quebrada.

—Come todo, luego hablaremos. Anda, que no tengo toda la noche y debo madrugar.

Eren sin dejar de llorar dejó la bandeja vacía. Levi se retiró lavó todo y volvió. Sacó un paquete de cigarros y Eren le pidió uno. Se pusieron a fumar mientras ambos seguían mudos.

— ¿Por qué nunca respondiste mis cartas? –se animó a comenzar el chico de ojos llenos de sol.

— ¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas?

—Te mandé más de 150 cartas, Levi. Incluso antes de que te mudaras. La primera fue a los dos meses que me fui.

El hombre enarcó una ceja, primero sorprendido y luego bastante descreído.

—Bueno, yo también imaginé que te mandaba cartas –dijo al fin el de ojos grises tomando una fuerte bocanada de humo.

—Yo no imaginé nada, las mandé desde la casa de una amiga, porque no quería que mi padre se enterara. Luego hice lo mismo cuando volví a vivir con mi madre. ¿Realmente no te llegó ni siquiera una? –Al ver a Levi menear la cabeza en forma de negativa, Eren tomó su celular con algo de molestia y marcó un número, lo tenía agendado como "madre". Pero se trataba de Mikasa, su mejor amiga. Armin se burlaba siempre, porque decía que ella era la madre que la vida le había enviado en cuenta de Carla, por lo sobreprotectora que se volvía con el de ojos verdes a veces.

—Hola, Eren –dijo con alegría la mujer.

— ¿Qué hiciste con las cartas que te dije que le enviaras a Levi? –La chica se quedó muda del otro lado-. Y no me mientas Mikasa, intenta mentirme una sola vez al respecto y te juro que nunca más volveré a hablarte.

—Eren… yo… No te enojes por favor… Carla… tu madre me dijo… Que ese chico era un delincuente y…

— ¿Me engañaste entonces? ¿Me lo ocultaste todos estos años? ¿Aun sabiendo todo lo que yo pasé? ¿Todo lo que significaba para mí?

—Eren… perdóname… mira, hablemos y-

—No me busques, no ahora. No voy a escucharte, y no me interesan las excusas que tengas. Hablaremos cuando se me pase, que espero que ocurra algún día –y le cortó.

Un denso silencio se presentó por algunos minutos. Esta vez Levi lo rompió.

—Así que… tú me escribiste. ¿Por qué no mandaste las cartas tú mismo?

—Porque confié en ella… ¡Dios, qué idiota! –Dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos-. Pero luego, yo, yo si te mandé más cartas, desde la dirección de mi casa.

— ¿Tan difícil era ir hasta el pueblo?

— ¡Sí fui! Bueno, lo intenté… cuando cumplí los 18. Me atropellaron antes de llegar a la estación, estuve dos meses internado.

—No me jodas… -Levi bufó rodando los ojos. El de ojos verdes tomó una de sus manos frunciendo los labios con rabia y la llevó a su cabeza.

— ¡Tengo una cicatriz de 16 puntos! ¡Toca, toca y dime si es un invento o una excusa! Los médicos dicen que fui un maldito milagro.

Levi suspiró, apagó la colilla del cigarrillo y se acercó a corroborar con sus ojos, abrió el cabello desgarbado del otro y buscó. Efectivamente sobre la gruesa y profunda cicatriz no crecía cabello, tal vez por eso lo usaba algo largo ahora, para taparla. Luego de la inspección fue a sentarse de nuevo. No sabía si ponerse contento o qué. Pero toda la desilusión y el dolor guardados por tantos años no se iban a borrar con esa simple explicación.

—Y luego que te recuperaste, ¿qué?

—Te mandé 50 cartas más. A mi madre le diagnosticaron Alzheimer, mi padre se borró de la faz de la tierra y ella se deterioró muy rápido. No era capaz ni siquiera de ir al baño sola. No teníamos muchos recursos económicos, tampoco. ¿Sabes? Llamé a los vecinos del barrio para que te avisaran. Entonces me enteré que ya no vivías allí. Igual cuando ella murió fui a buscarte, nadie sabía nada.

—Pues no, ¿acaso cuantos años tenía que esperarte? ¿Cincuenta?

— ¿Me esperaste? –los ojos de Eren dejaron de botar lágrimas y lo miraron esperanzados. Levi bajó la mirada, una de sus rodillas moviéndose intermitentemente.

—Ya que… promesas de niños, no valen nada.

— ¡No, de ninguna manera! –levantó la voz Eren, mirándolo dolido por sus palabras-. ¡Para mí lo valen todo! ¡Jamás dejé de buscarte! ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de direcciones que verifiqué, las personas con las que me encontré, las veces que sentí que iba a morir de felicidad para luego… ¡uggh!... darme cuenta que sólo era un fracaso más? ¡Yo nunca te olvidé! ¡No hables si no tienes idea de lo doloroso que es!

Una fuerte bofetada cruzó el rostro de Eren, dejándole el pómulo ardiendo.

— ¡No me vengas a dar lecciones sobre dolor, idiota! ¡Cinco años! ¡Cada día de esos fastidiosos cinco años te esperé! ¡Fui a esa maldita playa, una y otra vez, una y otra vez! –Levi se puso de pie, las venas de su cuello perfilándose apretadas y gruesas, sus manos cerradas en puños y su mirada agresiva-. ¡¿Cuántos jodidos años te iba a tomar?! ¿Quién carajos eres para hacerme esperar así? ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Eren se puso de pie también tocándose en la mejilla herida.

— ¡Pues perdona por casi morirme atropellado, perdona porque mi madre agonizaba sin siquiera saber quién mierda era yo, perdona por tener amigos traidores, perdona… perdóname! –lo abrazó con fuerza de nuevo, abandonándose al llanto. Levi intentó con fuerza que lo soltara, pero si sacaba un brazo del agarre, Eren lo capturaba de la cintura, y así estuvo luchando un buen rato hasta que lo hizo rabiar del todo.

—¡QUE ME SUELTES, IDIOTA! ¡No me toques imbécil de mierda!

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Te irás, vas a desaparecer de nuevo, no, no quiero!

— ¡Eren, carajo, te voy a romper toda la madre! ¡Suéltame de una jodida vez!

— ¡No! ¡Si quieres golpearme hasta la muerte entonces hazlo! –la voz de Eren estaba deforme por la adrenalina y las lágrimas-. ¿Soy patético, verdad? –Soltó a Levi y cayó al suelo de rodillas-. Está bien, si tan enojado estás conmigo… cóbrate todo lo que quieras… ódiame si quieres, pero no te vayas, júrame que no desaparecerás…

—Y aún tienes las agallas de hacerte la víctima, maldito. Debería reventar tu cabeza llena de aire. Yo no fui el que se fue… al menos yo no te abandoné… Yo nunca lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡No te abandoné, Levi! –Eren secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas de su buzo-. ¡Pero tengo esta jodida mala suerte, de que cada vez que lo intentaba algo se interponía! Yo jamás dejé de intentarlo… tengo todas las cartas que el correo me devolvió, tengo los recibos de los detectives, investigadores, ¡tengo pruebas de lo que te digo! ¿Por qué no me crees?

—Dios, cállate, pareces una telenovela parlante… -ambos se miraron unos segundos y Eren comenzó a reírse entre las lágrimas, Levi tuvo que ceder un poco-. Joder, deberíamos venderle esta historia a la Rosa de Guadalupe.

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡basta! Estoy haciendo todo mi acto dramático aquí y lo estás convirtiendo en una comedia de medio pelo –agregó Eren con la nariz y los ojos rojos.

—Payaso…

—Mimo…

— ¿Eh?

—Son esos… esos payasos tristes, esos que hacen como… -movió las manos en el aire imitando los movimientos de un mimo torpemente, y Levi tuvo que ceder a una carcajada.

—Payasos tristes, eres un hijo de puta, Eren –exclamó mientras le alcanzaba la caja de pañuelos-. Deja de limpiar tus mocos en tu buzo, me vas a hacer vomitar, usa esto.

—Qué considerado –dijo el otro aceptando la oferta.

— ¿Y todavía te quejas? Me hice cargo de tu culo, tuve que cargarte hasta aquí, eres condenadamente pesado, luego llamar una ambulancia, darte MI valiosa cama, cocinarte y… ¿todavía te quejas? Payaso de cuarta.

Eren tomó por sorpresa al más bajo al tomarlo de la muñeca, refregando con el pulgar sobre la pulsera roja.

—Aún la usas…

—…

—No me olvidadaste, ¿verdad? –Levi corrió la mirada y tiró de su extremidad para alejarse un poco-. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

— ¿Ahora preguntas, bastardo? –Eren se encogió de hombros, Levi suspiró-. Mira, todo esto es… tan… complicado, ni siquiera puedo procesarlo adecuadamente… necesito, tiempo, Eren… ambos… ya sea con intención o no… nos hemos lastimado muchísimo, nos hicimos sufrir mutuamente. Solo mirarte… aaah… Será mejor que te llame un taxi.

—Espera, espera, Levi, prométeme que no te irás. Por favor, si tú me lo pides no vendré, te lo juro, no me verás, no te llamaré, no… nada, pero prométeme que no desaparecerás, no te irás sin avisarme, por favor, por favor…

—Joder, eres un llorón quejica, ¿dónde quedó ese Eren valiente del que tengo recuerdos?

—Promételo –le dijo el de ojos verdes con cara suplicante.

—Lo prometo, no me iré a vivir a otro lado. Pero dame tiempo. Cuando me sienta… tranquilo, te escribiré y nos juntaremos a tomar un café y charlar. ¿Está bien?

Eren se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te llamaré un taxi –Levi se fue y Eren se tiró en la cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, la esencia de Levi está profundamente arraigada. ¡Aaaah! Que ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo. A los pocos minutos Levi regresó con un paquete blanco en las manos-. Ponte los zapatos y toma tu campera. Estará en 5 minutos, te acompañaré al hall.

En poco tiempo estuvieron afuera. El viento estaba más helado y corría más fuerte.

— ¿No te hace frío? –Le preguntó Eren con los dientes castañeando.

—No, estoy perfecto. Oye, come bien, no hagas idioteces, ¿has escuchado?

—Sí. Por cierto, no te di mi número.

—Lo tengo –Eren sonrió feliz-. No imagines nada, idiota, Armin me lo pasó por esa mierda de ilustrar tu libro, nada más.

— ¿Me hubieras llamado? –preguntó el de ojos verdes con la mirada brillando emocionada.

—No lo sé… tal vez no lo hubiera hecho…

—O tal vez sí…

—Quien sabe…

— ¿Levi?

— ¿Mmm?

—Discúlpame, por favor.

— ¿Y ahora por qué?

—Por esto –Eren lo tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y lo besó con algo de ímpetu. Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Te amo –le soltó con sentimiento y luego avanzó hasta acorralarlo contra el marco de la puerta y lo volvió a besar con más ganas. Levi bufó apenas, sin poder saber cómo reaccionar, porque para ser honestos le ardía el estómago, le saltaba el corazón, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía, y tal vez no quería tampoco, evitarlo.

Eren se separó un poco, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Levi lo miró con reproche y le descargó una feroz bofetada, por segunda vez.

— ¡Idiota! –dijo con los pómulos algo rojos, y luego lo tomó de la solapa de la campera y juntó sus labios desesperado. Eren no desaprovechó un solo segundo, deslizando delicadamente su lengua en la boca del más bajo. Levi sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado de lado a lado y no pudo evitar gemir ahogadamente entre sus bocas.

Sus labios se buscaron, se disfrutaron, sus lenguas se enredaron y se saborearon a más no poder. Se detuvieron un momento para poder respirar y la bocina del taxi hizo que se separaran de inmediato.

—Escucha –dijo Eren un poco más calmado-, escríbeme, llámame, estaré esperando, toma el tiempo que necesites, pero quiero que sepas que estaré pendiente de mi celular como nunca –acarició su mejilla con suavidad-. Te amo, Levi. Te encontré, al fin…

—Joder, llévate esto –dijo entregándole el paquete.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—No lo abras hasta que llegues a tu casa. Cuando me sienta en condiciones… te escribiré un mensaje. No trates de contactarme antes.

—Está bien, entendido… Hasta pronto… -Se retiró antes de largarse a llorar de nuevo. Llegó a su casa y abrió desesperado el paquete. Apenas vio el pequeño y precioso cuadro de la pulsera roja sobre el cielo nocturno y lleno de estrellas fugaces, lo apretó contra su pecho y lloró un poco más, desbordado de emociones. Lo puso sobre su mesa de luz y se quedó mirándolo hasta que se durmió, completamente agotado.

Levi caminó hasta su habitación, y cayó pesadamente sobre su cama mientras se refregaba la cara. Aún le ardían los labios, y sentía más vivo que nunca. Era exactamente esa misma sensación que experimentaba cuando se refugiaba en la habitación de Eren. Se contuvo de llorar, pero tuvo que inspirar y exhalar lentamente, muchas veces para calmarse un poco.

—Perdóname, Armin –dijo con algo de tristeza-, perdóname, no puedo evitarlo.

—0—

Tres días después Eren había escrito cerca de doscientas páginas. Para tratar de no pensar y comerse las pocas uñas que le quedaban, volcó toda su ansiedad y sensaciones en las cientos de hojas. Fue como una ráfaga, no podía parar de escribir. Cuando llegó Jean casi se larga a llorar de la alegría, Eren jamás cumplía con los plazos de entrega. Definitivamente era un milagro.

El escritor volvía de la panadería cuando se lo encontró en el portal de su casa. Estaba con un impecable pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco abrigado, también negro. Se acercó corriendo y frenó a un metro de distancia. Otra vez la garganta se le volvía un nudo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a invitar un café siquiera? –le dijo Levi con tranquilidad.

—Café, chocolatada, té negro, whisky, lo que se te ocurra –respondió Eren con una sonrisa.

—Mantén tu distancia, solo vine a hablar de negocios.

—Hablaremos de lo que quieras, no me importaría si terminamos pasándonos consejos para matar cucarachas, es lo de menos.

Ambos sonrieron y Levi siguió a Eren. Apenas entraron al departamento lo retó por un largo rato, el lugar era un chiquero, por lo que las siguientes dos horas se dedicaron a dejar la estancia más o menos decente.

—Pinche puerco de mierda –mascullaba el hombre, mientras cerraba las seis bolsas de basura que habían llenado rápidamente. Eren se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es que tuve una fuerte corriente de inspiración, y cuando me siento a escribir me olvido de todo. Menos de ti, por supuesto.

—Deja de adularme, idiota. Bueno, saca esta basura y veamos ese libro que tienes.

Luego se sentaron con unas humeantes tazas de café con leche acompañados con el pan recién comprado. Eren le mostró el borrador del libro y le explicó su proyecto. Levi le hizo algunas observaciones, dibujó rápidamente algunos bocetos con trazos finos y estuvieron trabajando sobre eso hasta entrada la noche. En total diagramaron más de 15 dibujos.

—Bien, ¿cuánto me cobrarás por los dibujos?

—Nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, será una colaboración ad honorem.

—No, no, Levi, es tu trabajo. Si no me lo dices me obligarás a hablar con tu representante.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

—Mi representante… Armin… está un poco distanciado de mí, sin embargo si tanto deseas derrochar tu cuantioso dinero, llámalo y arregla con él. Las cobranzas son incómodas para mí.

—Me sorprendiste, ¿sabes? No te esperaba tan pronto, gracias por venir.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano debería hacerlo. Ahora dame mis cartas -Eren lo miró sorprendido-. Vamos, dámelas.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscarlas, las trajo en una caja, junto a un sobre azul adornado con un pequeño moño blanco.

—Aquí las tienes, eso es… un regalo… Me gustaría que lo abrieras ahora.

—Ansioso –Levi tomó el sobre y procedió a mirar adentró, sonrió con melancolía, una pequeña, pero preciosa sonrisa-. Debes estar bromeando.

—No… ¿me dejas colocártela?

Levi extendió su pálida muñeca y Eren le colocó una hermosa pulsera blanca tejida. Justo al lado de la roja. Luego lo tomó de la mano y besó sus nudillos.

—Estoy muy feliz… como cuando nos conocimos…

—Eres tan simple de contentar, como sea, me llevaré esto y me tomaré mi tiempo para leerlas adecuadamente. Luego volveremos a hablar.

— ¿Me dejas que te lleve a tu casa?

—Está bien.

Esta vez no hubo besos, ni abrazos, aunque Eren se moría por dentro, pero quería ser paciente. Había esperado diez años, podía aguantar un poco más.

A Levi le llevó dos días completos, en los que casi ni comió ni durmió, para terminar de leerlas todas. Quería comprender, necesitaba saber, todo lo que Eren había atravesado. Todos esos años había estado errado, creyendo que lo había olvidado. Y mientras más leía, más especial se sentía. Tantos pensamientos, tantas palabras, Eren había estado tan desesperado como él. Nunca en su vida había sonreído tanto como en esas horas que leía y releía todas esas valiosas cartas.

—0—

Armin se sentó a hablar con Eren una larga y dolorosa tarde. Pudo conocer toda la historia casi en profundidad. Le dijo que si Levi le daba una oportunidad no intervendría, y los apoyaría en todo. Pero que si Eren la cagaba de cualquier forma posible, no dudaría en arrebatarle a Levi para siempre. Eren lloró, Armin lloró, y ambos fortalecieron su amistad a pesar de todo.

—0—

La arena se le metía entre sus dedos, el viento apacible y calmo despeinaba su lacio cabello. Miró hacia el infinito, sintiéndose pleno, completo. Las gaviotas graznaron a lo lejos, y la marea crecida le lamió los pies sorprendiéndolo un poco. Hacía algo de frío ya, y el sol se había ocultado por completo.

Sintió como le caía el poncho verde sobre los hombros de improviso.

—Tú dices que no sientes frío, pero después el que termina llevándote al hospital con altas fiebres soy yo.

—Fue una sola vez, bastardo. Además lo dice el que colapsa porque escribe hasta caer desmayado.

—Quéjate con Jean, él es el que me presiona.

—Si escribiera todos los días un poco y no como loco a una semana de la entrega, sería más fácil, ¿sabes? No es nada bonito verte colapsar.

—Gruñón.

—Irresponsable.

—Dicen que esta noche habrá lluvia de estrellas –dijo Eren mirando hacia el cielo.

—Por amor a Dios, no se te ocurra pedir ningún puto deseo.

Ambos rieron divertidos. El más alto lo abrazó con ternura y dejó un dulce beso sobre su cuello.

—De ninguna manera, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Mi chico de piel de luna y ojos de monedas de plata está conmigo.

—No te olvides que soy un payaso triste.

—Creo que un payado triste y un payado de cuarta hacen una buena pareja.

—La mejor –dijo relajándose un poco y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del de ojos verdes.

—Te amo, Levi, para siempre.

—Tan malditamente cursi y tierno –se giró para mirarlo con tranquilidad-. También te amo, mi chico de ojos con sol.

Y un nuevo y dulce recuerdo quedó grabado para siempre en las alas enredadas de su destino. Al fin se habían encontrado, esta vez para no perderse jamás…

.

By Luna de Acero… ahora sí, conforme… ¿y ustedes?


End file.
